


白日美人

by QxH



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리, 正义之刃 저스티스
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Relationships: 卓秀浩/徐志勋, 卓秀浩/陆东植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	1. 初识

陆东植捏着吴美珠给他写的徐氏人物关系图看了又看, 叹了口气, 对着车后镜抓了抓新做的发型, 犹豫了几秒还是下车了。  
传说中金融圈富家子弟有个秘密的圈子, 喜欢搞各种轰趴, 在这些场合中一些公关人士或经纪公司的练习生神秘消失。  
这事本来离陆东植的圈子遥远得很, 他基本上也没空关心这些上流社会的奇闻逸事。只是青梅竹马沈宝景给他提了一嘴, 发现大韩证券的两个公子也有可能是那个圈子的成员, 于是陆东植自告奋勇去接近他未来的两位大老板。毕竟女孩子的宝景去做这些事, 很难说会有什么后果。沈宝景利用舅舅的人脉, 给他介绍了一位那种富豪圈子里的关系人, 准备让他假装为关系人的侄子打进那些聚会中。

第一次有利的时机是徐氏大女儿的婚礼, 两位弟弟自然都会出席. 陆东植的任务是和两位徐氏公子任意一人接触, 看能不能探听出什么信息。

沈姓富商40出头, 他看了看给陆东植定做的手工制西装, 忽然有些不太好的联想。  
在递婚礼邀请函的金色信封给侍应前, 他抓过陆东植, 在他耳边轻声说:“待会儿你和两个徐氏公子尽量不要单独见面。”  
陆东植满脸困惑, 但他没反驳什么只点头表示自己知道了。

这个婚礼是在一座漂亮的私人山庄上举行的, 会场布置是当下时兴的欧美风的感觉, 绿植葱葱郁郁, 砖石和优美伸展的木质屋顶搭建的度假山庄, 仪式举行的院子里都系着新娘喜欢的粉紫色纱带。  
徐仁宇站在新娘家属座位的帐篷里, 漫不经心地撩起纱帐看了看外面的宾客. 颇感无聊。  
他看到一个从没见过的卷发青年, 被一个首尔的地产商带着与人攀谈. 这个青年穿着深灰色的西装, 内衬一件紫灰色的衬衫, 裁缝精巧的剪裁突出了他流畅的背部曲线和微翘的丰臀。  
他放下手, 侧过身去看了看和一个长相精致的男歌手攀谈的弟弟, 转身走出了帐篷。

猎风习习, 有几个伴娘走到人工湖边拍照留念。少顷, 有位伴娘被肩膀上掉落的纱巾绊倒整个人掉进了湖里, 她惊惶失措地在水里扑腾着大喊救命. 其他几个伴娘在岸边呆滞地不晓得该怎么办。 陆东植听到叫声迅速穿过人群跑到湖边, 看到落水的女人立刻脱掉外套就跳进湖里。 

徐仁宇也被吵杂的尖叫声吸引到了湖边, 他马上喊管家去拿毛巾和热水给准备上岸的两人擦干身体。 一些男宾给陆东植搭了把手, 陆东植把伴娘抱上岸时整个人都湿透了, 衬衫紧贴着皮肉, 纤细的腰围尤为瞩目. 徐仁宇咽了口唾沫, 拿着管家抱来的大浴巾上前, 递给陆东植说:“非常感谢你救了这位女士, 请用这条毛巾擦干身体吧.”  
陆东植被秋风吹得浑身打冷战, 他抬头见文质彬彬的男人递来毛巾, 大大咧咧地接过, 笑得很随意:“没什么大不了的, 举手之劳而已。”  
徐仁宇笑了, 接过管家递来的热茶, 指挥其他人安抚落水的伴娘并且带她去换衣服。 然后回头对拿着浴巾擦拭着一头卷毛的陆东植说:“不介意的话我带你去换一身干净衣服吧? 秋天天气冷, 这样很容易感冒的。“  
陆东植看他指挥下人的架势, 猜到他应该就是徐家两兄弟的其中一个。刚才救人的惊险让他把之前的沈先生的建议抛诸脑后, 又觉得徐仁宇看起来温和有礼, 便不住点头笑笑。  
徐仁宇带着陆东植走进度假山庄的房子内部, 穿过一两个院子才到供客人住宿的独栋别墅。陆东植在徐仁宇掏出房卡的时候才后知后觉, 新娘的家属们应该都住在度假山庄这些独栋别墅里, 据说晚上派对很热闹要搞到半夜。

徐仁宇开了灯和暖气, 回过头对陆东植问道:“啊, 还没自我介绍, 我叫徐仁宇, 你呢?”  
陆东植用毛巾继续擦擦卷毛, 说:“陆东植。”  
徐仁宇笑笑说:“那我就叫你东植了, 浴室在那边, 你冲个热水澡吧, 我们身材相差不是特别大, 你穿我的衣服吧。”  
徐氏二少爷的衣服都很贵吧? 陆东植有点不好意思:“那怎么好意思呢? 感觉太…….“他差点把太贵说出口, 忽然想起自己的人设是个不谙世事的少爷, 转而说道“太麻烦你了。”  
徐仁宇感觉他有点过于多礼, 于是感叹道:“东植你今天是帮了我忙, 如果不是你解救及时, 我姐姐的伴娘就有可能遇到不测, 当我是在感谢你吧。”  
陆东植听他这么说也不好再推却便去洗澡了。

徐仁宇准备翻找一下自己的衣服，他手上挂着陆东植那件丢在人工湖旁边的外套。他拿起来准备用衣架挂好，抖了一下却有一个黑色的本子从衣袋里掉了出来。他捡起，翻看了一下,心中有些了然。

这会儿他不打算打开自己的衣柜给陆东植找衣服了，他环视一周自己的套间，眼睛瞄到徐志勋扔在这里的一个精致的纸盒。  
那是男女不拘的好色弟弟徐志勋给这次的伴娘们挑的第一套短款女式婚纱，这套婚纱与现在的伴娘们身上所穿的别无一致, 只是颜色是白色的。 徐志勋说这样才能彰显伴娘们的清纯, 但姐姐不喜欢, 于是全都换成了粉紫色。

徐仁宇解开纸盒上的丝带, 打开一看, 徐志勋那家伙不仅准备了礼服, 居然还给配了一套非常色气的内衣。 他拎起那条女式蕾丝内裤, 想到了些什么觉得喉咙发痒。 

陆东植洗完热水澡, 全身暖融融. 他走出淋浴间, 发现换衣间篮子里还没有放上置换的衣服, 只有一件白色的浴袍。他觉得可能徐仁宇并没有找到合适的衣服, 于是披了浴袍就出去了。

徐仁宇正在倒酒, 他听见响动, 转头微笑着对陆东植说:“东植, 来, 喝点儿小酒暖身吧?”  
陆东植一看是杯威士忌, 也没想太多就喝了。

陆东植在暧昧的夜灯中醒来, 发现自己一丝不挂, 身上趴着一个人。 徐仁宇的礼服外套不知道去哪了, 蝴蝶领结要掉不掉地挂在脖子上, 他发现自己醒了, 轻轻地低语, 好像害怕吓到其他人似的:“醒了?”  
陆东植还来不及质问他在干什么就被他手上的东西噎住了。  
徐仁宇修长的手指上挂着一条细长的白色Tbag，那条Tbag布料少得可怜，只有前面三角区那儿绣着蔷薇花纹的一小块蕾丝堪堪遮挡一点儿视线。  
“好看吗?” 徐仁宇问, 但他好像又不需要陆东植的回答, “我帮你穿上。”  
陆东植刚想挣扎才发现自己双手被一条银白丝带绑在床头, 那丝带很柔软但是韧性很足, 任由陆东植甩动双手都丝毫不松。徐仁宇正抱起陆东植的双腿穿过那条内裤, 陆东植的动作让他感到不耐烦, “啪”的一声几乎是让陆东植内心震裂了, 男人的手惩罚性地拍打了陆东植的屁股, 不痛但是很响亮, 在一室安静中尤为响亮, 仿佛直接打了他一个耳光。 

徐仁宇在陆东植震惊的眼神和因为惊吓而导致的不知所措中, 给他穿上了那条内裤. 他修长的手指捏着束带时不时会蹭到陆东植敏感的皮肤, 陆东植心跳如雷, 但是又因为过于害怕所以没有做出任何反抗.徐仁宇目不转睛地看着那条内裤贴服地从身下人的会阴穿过，紧紧地包裹住了前面的肉芽。浑圆的双臀在那根弹性的束带两边不知羞耻地挺立着，柔软的臀尖还微微发红。  
一切都过于可口, 他的喉咙涌动着捕猎者饥渴的嘶嘶声。 他轻轻地抓着陆东植的膝盖分开他的双腿, 低下头, 陆东植呼吸一滞, 下身被送入猎人的口中。

他像舔着一根可口的冰棒，蕾丝花布被唾液和分泌物濡湿，肉芽在女式内裤那有限的空间挣扎着挺起。徐仁宇的刘海因为律动而披散着, 偶尔会轻触陆东植的肚皮, 引发又一阵瘙痒。 陆东植被紧张和快感包裹着，他紧闭双眼，腰臀却不自主地随着徐仁宇的舌头而晃动。  
没有什么性经验的陆东植难以抵挡徐仁宇的唇舌爱抚, 全身暖融融地像泡在在欲海里, 下身随着徐仁宇的舌头颤动, 连那后穴都无意识地开合蠕动. 徐仁宇舔硬了陆东植, 突然停下来, 眼睛一眨不眨地看着勃起的肉棒和湿哒哒的蕾丝布. 陆东植有些不满, 高潮还没有到达, 他睁开眼想知道为什么停了, 徐仁宇的呼吸引起皮肤的战栗, 他还想要, 无师自通地自己抬高臀部, 将那可怜兮兮的性器送到徐仁宇嘴边. 徐仁宇嘴边似乎有一抹若有若无的微笑, 他没有舔上去, 反而用手拨开内裤, 陆东植的肉棒便弹了出来, 直直地翘在他嘴边。 

徐仁宇的嘴唇很好看, 是那种唇形精巧秀气, 有着红润色泽的嘴唇. 然而现在这张嘴干着非常下流的事, 他微张双唇, 含住了陆东植光溜溜的肉棒. 陆东植觉得全身的血液都流到了他嘴巴下的血管, 从肉棒到会阴和臀尖, 都变得嫣红, 因为高潮而悸动。  
徐仁宇粗暴地吐掉精液, 抓过床单擦了擦手, 眼睛一直盯着身下因为高潮而舒展的人. 他忘记了自己要去拿避孕套, 眼睛盯着陆东植通红的眼尾失了神。  
徐仁宇在唯一一点点理性思考下, 不顾快要爆炸的下体给现在敏感又软儒的陆东植穿上了那件伴娘的纱裙. 纱裙是无肩设计, 他抱着陆东植的腿给他套上。高潮过后过于敏感的陆东植挣扎着, 他觉得那衣服过于扎人, 蕾丝边的质感和床单完全不同, 刺得很, 不由得发出几声暧昧的嘤咛. 纱裙前短后长, 纤细的膝盖和脚腕在朦胧的纱裙后若隐若现, 徐仁宇十分满意地解开了快要爆炸的裤子, 手伸进裙子里托着陆东植柔软的臀部就插了进去。  
陆东植感觉自己仿佛被棍棒击中了一样, 从未撑的那么开的后穴被一点点碾开, 无力地接纳着不该有的存在。 陆东植双腿想要踢打徐仁宇, 但是因为角度的原因他的腿似乎只是磨蹭着男人的腰部。 过于紧张的后穴紧紧的阻挡着徐仁宇的插入, 他深吸一口气, 抽出一只手轻抚陆东植裙子里萎靡的肉棒, 又摩挲着陆东植因为双手被绑而暴露出来的胸乳. 带茧的手指引起皮肤的麻痒, 陆东植想躲却实在是束手无策。 “不要! 你个…….混蛋…….呃…….给我出去!” 陆东植终于喉咙里冒出不甘的哭喊, 徐仁宇被他上气不接下气的哭泣声逗笑了, 他一笑两人身体相连的部分都在震动. 徐仁宇忍着没有马上开始抽插, 而是手扶着陆东植左腿脸颊贴过去亲吻。他掉落的刘海蹭着陆东植大腿内侧, 也拨弄着他的心弦。 陆东植又被这个沿着大腿内侧的吻定住了, 徐仁宇似乎是想啃掉他的肉. 皮肤被嘴唇吸允的地方火一样热辣, 良久留下了一个个猩红的印子。  
“你在干嘛……”陆东植头疼地看着星星点点的吻痕, 又忍受不了徐仁宇给他撩拨的欲火, 穴肉不住地抽动。 徐仁宇等到了陆东植渴望快感的信号, 把他双腿缠在自己腰部, 猛的冲入那温暖的肉穴。  
“给你留下我的记号。 ” 徐仁宇在他耳边轻说, 陆东植毛孔倒竖, 因为脆弱的肠道被热而硬的肉棒碾过而痛苦。 一开始难以言喻的胀痛让陆东植双腿乱划, 简直想拿刀直接砍了这个男人, 但是慢慢的适应过后, 肉穴的敏感点被硬而粗壮的肉棒不停摩擦着, 下半身放佛脱离了他理智的掌控。 他不自觉地摆动腰部追逐着那令人羞耻的撞击, 徐仁宇在上方观察着陆东植还露出一个了然的微笑。 陆东植十分生气, 他夹紧了男人的下半身和性器, 妄图让对方缴械而亡。徐仁宇被这无意识的调情撩拨得性质昂扬, 但他不想要这么快做完和陆东植的第一次。  
他抽出性器, 抓着陆东植的双腿, 将它们固定在右肩上用手臂夹紧。 陆东植的臀部被自然地抬起了, 徐仁宇狡猾的肉棒沿着臀缝找到小穴, 再次刺入。 这次有了经验和分泌物润滑, 痛感消失, 只有一种空虚被满足的感觉。  
半悬空的臀部导致小穴以一个夸张的角度容纳了上翘的龟头, 两个人都不同程度的得到了新的刺激。 徐仁宇不想忍耐了, 跪在床上插到陆东植哭着射精, 并在他暖融融的肚子里留下自己的精液。 陆东植被高潮的快感和肩关节不停挣扎而感到疼痛夹击, 无法自控地不停哭泣。 徐仁宇解开精巧打结的丝带, 把他手臂放下来, 啵的一声抽出下体。整件伴娘纱裙都被揉皱了, 他皱了皱眉脱掉了纱裙, 露出陆东植红红白白的躯体, 因为高潮和冷空气立起的两朵小花, 疲倦地吐了精液的肉芽, 还有被揉得通红的大腿, 沾上了精液的臀缝。


	2. 宁芙女神悲歌

妈妈是个眼窝深陷, 双目含情, 唯独安静时眼神空洞的女人。午睡的时候徐仁宇会把头靠在她胸前，当作枕头。妈妈的手轻抚自己的脑袋, 她的脸总是背对着窗户。

正午的烈日唤醒了徐仁宇, 他感觉到自己的脸紧贴一具温暖的身体。一个念头冲过脑海, 他一下子清醒了, 抬起上半身来, 用手触碰身下人的颈动脉。发现对方熟睡正酣, 他有些恼怒。  
“啪啪!”陆东植脸被打了两下, 他眯瞪着醒来, 看见一个男人在窗边穿衣服。他动了下身体, 酸软不适的下体提醒了他昨天晚上的孟浪。  
“你收拾一下回去吧。”徐仁宇边扣上袖扣, 边命令道。  
陆东植觉得有些齿冷, 他在男人的背后皱着眉头问:“所以昨晚是怎么回事?”  
“什么事都没有。”徐仁宇回头一笑, “我们只是享受了一次, 不是吗?”  
陆东植觉得棉花堵住了喉咙, 他想反驳什么却想不到说辞。  
徐仁宇见他不甘, 从口袋里掏出一张卡, 扔到他胸前:“拿去, 没有密码。”

沈宝景在自家咖啡店见到了陆东植, 他眼角红红的, 整个人心神不宁。  
陆东植随意交代了下婚礼发生的事, 处于一种羞耻又觉得没什么大不了的心态隐瞒了他被徐仁宇拐上床的暴行。  
他向公司请了一天假, 躲在家里睡了一整天, 尝试忘掉那一晚发生的所有。

晚上洗澡的时候他脱掉衣服, 看见身上和大腿内侧的吻痕, 不免回忆起那天晚上徐仁宇的嘴唇。  
他居然硬了。那难以言喻的地方还肿痛着, 却好像还有阴茎在插入。公寓的浴室只有他自己, 但是他却幻想着那个人漆黑的双眼紧盯着自己的下体。陆东植紧抓着洗手台, 用冰冷的白瓷冷却热腾腾的欲望。他闭上眼, 不想去看身上的红痕, 却听到了徐仁宇的淫靡低语:“给你留下我的记号。 ”  
他决定埋葬在浴室里发生的一切。

请假后的上班一切似乎没有任何不同。没有人知道陆东植身上发生了什么巨变, 大家对他一如既往的冷漠。他盯着最近观察的几只股票在走神, 忽然发现邻座的同事们都站了起来, 看着自己身后一脸惶恐。一股熟悉的沉默的压力迫使陆东植回头望, 他看到了一天不见的徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇脸上挂着温和的笑容, 眼底却无任何波动:“最近公司有考虑优化员工工作环境的计划, 作为理事我来看看你们平时的工作, 看看有没有什么我可以帮忙的。”  
共组长马上从朴代理身后窜出, 说:“我们营业三组的状态非常好, 感谢徐理事关心我们。”  
“那就好。”徐仁宇眼睛淡淡地扫过仍然坐在工位上的陆东植的发旋, 并没有喝止他见了上级不站起来鞠躬的不礼貌行为。

陆东植悲哀的发现, 他去上厕所的时候又遇到徐仁宇了。他原本还在神游天外, 结果旁边尿兜走进来一个人, 也拉开裤链放水。  
“我没想到你居然是我们的员工。”陆东植被徐仁宇轻快而黏糊的嗓音吓了一跳, 他尿都停了。  
“有没有兴趣成为我的人?”徐仁宇直视着他说, 陆东植忽然气笑了。  
“你说什么?!”  
徐仁宇皱眉:“你婚礼的时候, 不就是为了认识我吗?”  
陆东植突然语塞, 他想了想好像也对。只是因为那晚上发生的事使他完全不想再和这个男人有更多接触了。  
“我觉得你误会了, 我虽然想认识你, 但我不想和你发生进一步接触。再说了我本来以为你……”陆东植突然住了嘴, 他发现徐仁宇脸上有种兴味盎然的神情, 以至于他不自觉地就把心里话都说了。“算了, 反正我在营业三组干得好好的。”说完陆东植拉上裤链准备去洗手, 徐仁宇拉住了他手臂。  
“慢着! 原来你以为天天加班代替亲故写营收报告就算是好吗?”  
陆东植不适地抓着他的手, 想摆脱那强有力的禁锢。  
徐仁宇继续:“你是不是不知道朴宰浩背地里叫你冤大头, 并且把你列为营业三组的部门优化名单上?”  
陆东植呆住了, 他没有想到有优化名单这种事。  
“营业三组是营业部业绩垫底的小组, 徐志勋要拿你们组开刀, 安排一到两个名额清退员工。”徐仁宇见状继续添油加醋。  
“所以, 成为我的人吧, 如果你想保住工作的话。”

陆东植觉得自己可悲又可笑，他不愿意在这个男人面前示弱。他想起了宝景让自己接近这个男人的目的，于是他梗起脖子，小声的说：“如果你不想我直接辞职，我可以做你想要我做的事，但是你必须答应我一个条件。”  


陆东植还是高估了自己接受新领域的程度。他眼睛直愣愣地看着对面一个脱衣舞娘在长条桌子上跳钢管舞。徐仁宇见他发愣的模样，又好气又好笑。他酌了口威士忌，便伸手扭过他下巴来，让他看着自己的双眼，说：“你要的我答应你了，所以你要给什么报酬我？” 过于爆炸的舞曲和吵杂的人声导致徐仁宇的声音失了真。陆东植没听明白什么意思，便柔顺地把头伸过去，徐仁宇被陆东植天真茫然的眼神取悦了。他没有重复自己的话，而是顺着本能吻住了陆东植的嘴唇。周围的人吹起了口哨。蛇一样的舌头在陆东植的嘴里肆虐，它时而玩弄他的上颚和牙龈，时而钻到舌底勾连着他的唾液，夜店震耳欲聋的音乐声消失了，陆东植只听见了两个人的喘息，和湿漉漉的水声。他被徐仁宇的双臂禁锢在沙发上，大腿不知道什时候混乱的相互交叠。他蹭到了徐仁宇西裤下那根灼热的肉棍，想象到了对方一定和自己一样下体发痒，于是他膝盖轻轻地磨蹭着那根热源。  
徐仁宇被陆东植蹭得差点丢失风度，要把他就地正法。他咬了陆东植下唇一口，把人拉起来就穿过舞厅往包厢里带。卡座已有许多相互厮磨的男男女女，没人注意他们。陆东植看到一对拥吻的同志情侣，娇小的一方完全嵌在另一人的怀里，他的脸意乱神迷，就像刚刚的自己。想到这他脸更红，腿更软了，被别人撞了下甩掉了徐仁宇的手。徐仁宇回头一脸愠色地抓着他肩膀，把他推进一个小包厢里。  
这个小包厢是隔音的，但显然不是给什么正经人设计的场所。四周是一圈柔软的沙发，中间竖着根钢管。陆东植手搭在钢管上觉得自己手心发烫，金属冷硬而刺痛。  
“会跳吗？刚才看了这么久？”徐仁宇一边扯着自己的领带一边含笑问。  
陆东植翻了个白眼，说：“不会。”  
徐仁宇轻嗤，道：“我教你。”陆东植有点难以置信。  
但紧接着他就明白徐仁宇要教的不是什么正经钢管舞，他只不过是把他裤子脱光，将钢管置于他颤抖的双臀之间与他厮磨而已。他刚才似乎也吻上了瘾，徐仁宇的嘴唇只是凑过来他就咬了上去, 希望自己不要发出奇怪的声音才好。这乱七八糟的吻取悦了徐仁宇, 他笑着时而不动声色地被吻, 时而躲开, 居然认真地开始舞蹈教学：“现在开始扭动你的腰, 臀部轻摆……”他说着两手扶着陆东植的腰窝, 带着他身体扭动, 陆东植羞愤地抓住他手腕：“别闹了, 我不想跳……” 说罢就要挣脱徐仁宇的怀抱。徐仁宇就势把他转过身圈在怀里, 贴着他耳朵细语：“你摆动着蜜穴在勾引我……”陆东植瞬间整个人僵硬了, 他想起了自己在浴室里一个人放肆地想象着类似的情景, 顿时满脸通红。徐仁宇见他脸和肩膀往钢管上靠, 顺势抬起他的臀部, 一手顺着他衬衫下摆抚摸他结实的胸肌，长指若有若无地刮擦着上面支楞着的小点，另一只手伸进他两臀之间，两指挤开消肿没多久的小穴。陆东植双腿发软，整个人重心不稳，全靠肩膀倚着钢管，屁股摇晃着, 想用什么支撑自己。那细长的两指完全不是什么支点，在穴肉里耙来耙去又不碰骚点。他委屈地呜咽着，屁股一直往后怼。  
徐仁宇被他淫乱的动作撩得下身爆炸。他顾不得那么多了，掏出手指换了根肉棒插入。陆东植居然没有感到疼痛，他觉得下身被充满了，肚子里暖暖的发热，是记忆中的形状。他甚至能感受到插入体内肉茎的脉搏，令他心颤。  
徐仁宇没有动作，但他感觉到肉穴一下一下地缠着自己。他觉得陆东植的安静很不可思议，于是双手揪住他两颗挺立的乳头，弯下身更深地插入他体内。“怎么了？我们的头牌陆东植怎么不跳了，是不是想要我把钱塞在陆东植的屁股里才会继续跳呢？”说着用力抽插了起来。陆东植的骚点被快速的摩擦着，他贪婪地夹紧穴口想要徐仁宇湿润的体液润滑他饥渴的肠道。然而身后男人的性器还是很坚硬，完全没有射的迹象。他突发奇想，两腿并拢用力向后挺，肌肉因为紧绷的状态更紧绷了。徐仁宇被缩得更紧的肉穴刺激到，只想射满陆东植的体内。他紧抓着陆东植的细腰，肉棒脱离穴口留下龟头碾着周围的肉壁，陆东植不满地较紧穴口。他以为就要高潮，徐仁宇却没有顶弄他去顶峰，回头瞪了他一眼。徐仁宇嗤笑这个上赶着爬的人，说：“听话，你太激动了，先射一次。这样我才能好好玩你的洞。”陆东植气哭了，他摇头说：“上次我们是玩了多久，我的屁股刚好了些，你不要那么久！”  
徐仁宇又气又好笑地把人转过来，两手托起人的大腿就往自己的肉茎上按。吓得陆东植抱着他的脖子怕自己掉下去，他的脸无一不红，特别是听到自己的肉穴缓慢接纳男人的性器在包厢里响起一阵细密而又黏腻的水声的时候。徐仁宇逗他说：“可是你的小穴一直缠着我怎么办呢？它不想要我走的样子，是不是要让它湿漉漉的才听话？把你干到明天在公司走路的时候都想着我的形状好不好？”陆东植害怕得一阵哆嗦，但又因为跟着徐仁宇的话语去想象而感到心动。火热的肉棒因为陆东植的重心下坠而插入得更深了，陆东植觉得全身就像一朵被竹竿子捅得毫无力气的棉花糖，在徐仁宇的怀里不停地融化。棉花糖含着竹竿子那里特别地甜美，徐仁宇怎么搅拌都舔不够。他把脸埋到陆东植的卷发里，急促的呼吸喷在他脸上，继续荒唐的言语挑逗：“让我舔你的蜜穴，看看它是不是甜的，会涌出花蜜？”陆东植就射了。


	3. 空蝉

收拾妥当的陆东植被徐仁宇牵着手离开脱衣舞俱乐部去了停车场。  
陆东植双腿略微打颤, 他只好紧握着徐仁宇骨节分明的手来汲取力量。男人今晚穿着深咖色的羊绒大衣，手心传来令人心跳不已的温度。冷空气冻得陆东植鼻腔难受，他悄悄地把脸靠在徐仁宇的肩膀后面，蹭点暖风。徐仁宇侧头看了他一眼，那红彤彤的鼻子和眼睛让人莫名心情愉快。  
今晚似乎空气中有股奇怪的甜腻。陆东植上车后还没来得及问我们去哪儿，徐仁宇就把人嘴巴堵住了。他把陆东植压在车门上亲吻。

身体好像从相互纠缠的舌尖开始融化, 一滴滴地, 化作欲望的烛泪, 跟徐仁宇书房那几根深枣红色的蜡烛一样, 流不尽。  
时间很长, 又很短, 谁也没在意现在是几时几分, 之后又是什么日程。  
在开往徐仁宇宅邸的时候陆东植还有丝理智, 他记住了宅邸的大概位置。然而泊好车的男人下了车就抓住他的手, 相触的肌肤打开了情欲的开关。什么都被抛诸脑后了。

雨声交叠, 细细密密。  
陆东植睁眼便看见窗外随风摇曳的竹子, 他皱了皱眉, 转而发现身边的徐仁宇还没有醒来。  
睡着的人被阴影笼罩着的左脸上有一条短而浅的疤痕, 陆东植迷茫地思索着这个新发现。他没有什么头绪, 抓了抓脑袋就想起来。过度使用的腰腿肌肉让他起床起得很费劲, 他忍着全身酸痛捡起地上的衣服, 借主人的洗手间收拾收拾就自己去公司了。

充好了电的手机刚打开, 沈宝景的短信和未接电话提示就冒了出来。  
“陆东植, 你怎么不接电话? 徐仁宇带你去了哪里?”  
陆东植想了想, 把脱衣舞俱乐部和徐仁宇的宅邸地址发了给沈宝景。  
他抬头看看冰冷的办公室, 叹了口气。朴宰浩眼睛一直偷瞄他, 似乎有话要说。  
陆东植站在休息区, 看朴宰浩一脸纠结地表演“不想辞退你, 但是我必须搞一个名单”超长演说。  
酸痛的身体无力支撑他站里, 心中烦闷让他想早点打断所谓好友的解释时, 个高瘦削的徐常务出现了。  
朴宰浩刚给徐常务鞠躬, 就被他推到一边去。徐志勋, 这个徐仁宇的弟弟似乎直奔陆东植而来, 他毫无礼节地抓起陆东植的下巴各种打量, 末了嗤笑一声:“哥哥的品味也不过如此, 我还以为他看上什么极品美人, 原来就是你啊?”  
徐志勋转头对朴宰浩说:“这种害群之马肯定要铲除, 社内禁止恋爱! 知道吧?! ”  
一句话把四周竖起耳朵偷听的同事都炸出来了, 大家不禁窃窃私语。  
陆东植有点懵, 他不太明白谁和谁社内恋爱了。如果是说他和徐仁宇发生关系, 那也不过是……一场误会或者是发生了一次强奸一次一夜情? 还没等他想好怎么反驳徐志勋, 徐仁宇带着几个秘书和检查组的人出现了。办公室内的喧哗更大了, 人人都想知道这场闹剧如何发展。  
“常务, 刚想去找您, 没想到在营业部就看到您了。”徐仁宇面色自如地对着自己同父异母的弟弟敬礼, 徐志勋斜眼哼笑:“我只是来看看徐理事你的情头!”  
徐仁宇微笑道:“我不知道什么是情头。会长昨晚质问您如果没有拿出提升营业部业绩的方案, 就要开始肃清有可能贪腐的职员, 请问您的优化方案做出来了吗?”  
徐志勋皱眉:“什么方案, 我不是已经说了吗? 每个组业绩最差, 风评最不好的职员进行优化离职。”  
“对啊, 所以我今天请内部检查组来帮您调查此事, 看究竟每个组是哪些职员和外部有不干净的联系。”  
徐志勋想到了什么, 脸色逐渐苍白。他狠狠剜了徐仁宇一眼, 离开了营业部办公室。  
徐仁宇率检查组的人目送他离开, 然后平静地扫视周围看大戏的职员一眼, 人群即作鸟兽散了。  
接着徐仁宇示意他带来的人都去干活, 他走近陆东植, 那白净斯文的脸上挂上可以称得上温柔的笑容。陆东植注意到他今早他左脸上的小疤痕看不见了。  
“东植, 今天怎么不等我起来就走了?” 说着旁若无人地用手掖了掖他西装领口, 陆东植忌惮着四周的视线躲闪着, 抓住他乱动的手, 说:“我等下有话要和你说。”  
徐仁宇看看自己被抓住的手, 笑得纯良:“好。”

晚上徐仁宇让陆东植去到一个私密性很强的复古风格酒吧, 陆东植跟着侍应生的指示进到一个深绿色的包厢里, 墙上还挂着蒙娜丽莎的复刻。徐仁宇换了套精致的深蓝色的三件套西装, 端坐着等他。  
陆东植心里一点点不安被扩大了, 他咽了口唾沫坐在徐仁宇的对面。  
“你来了? 来, 这是我在店里珍藏的威士忌。”说着给陆东植倒了半杯酒, 要与他干杯。  
“这是为什么要干杯, 有什么好事发生吗?” 陆东植疑惑。  
“庆祝你不需要离职啊?” 徐仁宇笑笑。  
“说起来, 我想说的是, 理事, 我想辞职。”陆东植从口袋里掏出辞职信和一张卡片。徐仁宇认出来是自己婚礼时丢给陆东植的那张黑卡。  
房间的空气骤然凝重。  
“ 我觉得理事您好像真的误解了, 我并不是……并不想要和理事您发生那种关系, 我其实只是碰巧救了一个您的朋友……”  
陆东植支支吾吾地解释着原因, 徐仁宇眼睛注视着他蠕动着的, 红嫩的双唇。 他回味着昨天在他房间里, 陆东植羞涩的小孔激动地吞咽着自己的性器的色情场景。他下唇因为激动而泛红, 被自己啃咬过后, 有些红肿了, 唇瓣的主人却没有发现。  
徐仁宇不等陆东植说完, 就伸出两指抚摸他的唇瓣。陆东植吓得住了嘴。  
徐仁宇的手指有些薄茧, 刚倒过威士忌的手还缠上了一丝酒精的味道。见陆东植停止了呱噪, 徐仁宇把手指顶进他嘴巴里, 搅动着那软儒的舌头。昨夜做得狠了, 徐仁宇每次再次进入他身体前都无需做其他准备了, 还没脱光衣服就把人压在床边的落地窗尽情地享受身下人紧致的蜜孔带来的快感, 强劲的冲击让陆东植的双腿再支撑站立, 只好把人抱上床托着他的细腰再进入。陆东植的后穴和他本人一样柔顺, 从不反抗, 徐仁宇以为这是自己为什么有点在意这个爬上自己床的小玩物的地方。  
然而他现在居然拒绝了自己。  
“东植, 不要说这么扫兴的话, 留下来陪我, 好吗?”徐仁宇捏了捏陆东植的舌尖。  
陆东植水光潋滟的双眼呆呆地望着徐仁宇, 不知道怎么回绝。  
不等陆东植回话, 徐仁宇言笑晏晏地说:“ 这才是好孩子。现在跪下, 奖励你一个东西。”

徐仁宇修长的手扶着跪在自己脚下的蓬松的头颅, 刚刚调戏过的唇舌缠绵地吞吐着自己的阴茎。他低沉的呻吟指引着陆东植取悦自己, 被驯服的淫兽细心地藏好了自己的牙齿, 温柔的舔着自己的肉棒。徐仁宇的臀部靠在桌子边, 修长的腿架在陆东植身体两边, 仿佛在欲海里冲浪。那热而滚烫坚硬的阴茎不停地在陆东植的嘴里进出, 这下不仅后穴, 嘴巴也尝到了男人最隐私的形状。他阴茎上突起的血管居然和自己的心跳同步勃动, 陆东植沉迷在这小小的发现中, 他耳边听到欲望的主人的低语:“抬起你的屁股, 让我看看你是不是前后都湿透了?”  
陆东植一惊, 无奈地依言抬起臀部, 他的内裤湿了, 因为他想起了徐仁宇第一次为他舔射的场景。嘴巴里含着肉棒却哭哭啼啼地想解释, 开合的牙齿差点咬断徐仁宇的欲望。男人白净修长的双手立刻卡住他的下巴, 把自己的下身从陆东植的嘴巴里抽出来。  
陆东植泪眼朦胧却还是看到了徐仁宇眼睛里嗜血的光芒。  
“转过身去, 让我插进你下面的洞。”  
陆东植猛的摇头, 他今天后穴完全红肿, 不管干什么都一直有种坐在徐理事阴茎上的错觉, 他害怕了。  
“会合不拢的……” 他哀戚地说, 希望站着的男人可怜可怜自己。  
徐仁宇嘶地叹了一小口气, 一手卡着陆东植的下巴, 一手撸动起自己的性器, 说:“接着。”  
他幻想着陆东植臀间那蠕动着的小穴, 射了他一脸。

再一次从酒吧里出来, 陆东植觉得自己似乎又被敲诈了一次。他觉得他似乎经历了十次偷情, 但身边的罪魁祸首从来不在别人的目光中感到羞耻或者不好意思, 只有自己是瑟缩着躲避他人目光, 并无奈地上了昂贵的副驾座的那个。  
他系好了安全带, 车里响起了电话铃声。  
“怎么了?”徐仁宇带着情事后的慵懒声线接听了电话。  
车里一股不同寻常的静默, 陆东植却听到徐仁宇的呼吸急促了起来。  
“哈哈!” 不知道电话那边说了什么, 徐仁宇脸带讥讽地笑了。他低头看了下手机屏幕, 点开了一张图片, 陆东植不知道那是什么。  
“周敏英你这个无聊的小人……”徐仁宇喃喃低语, 脚踩油门, 车就从车位里漂移出去了。

陆东植觉得路线很不对劲, 徐仁宇一路往江边高速飞驰, 他以为他们会回家或去徐仁宇的宅邸。  
“那个……我们去哪里?”  
徐仁宇扯了扯嘴角:“善后。”

车子仿佛冲出去的子弹, 到了江边桥底一个隐蔽的地方稳稳停下, 陆东植注意到有另外一辆车停着, 旁边还站着个人。  
是一个也很有贵公子范的男人, 看车就知道非富即贵, 他看到徐仁宇下了车走近, 脸带嘲讽, 还注意到了自己, 跟自己挥了挥手。陆东植并没有被他笑脸感染, 他想起了接电话时徐仁宇光洁的额头上暴起的青筋。他安静地坐着, 惴惴不安地等待着。  
两个人交谈着, 夜色太深, 周敏英表情似乎越来越臭。  
陆东植忽然又觉得可能只是一次平静的交谈。  
忽然徐仁宇转身走回车来, 他往后备箱走去。周敏英也走前来, 他似乎对坐在车里的陆东植很感兴趣, 正准备绕过车头, 靠近副驾驶。  
砰地一声巨响, 周敏英的头颅在陆东植的眼前炸开了。一些血滴沾在车前窗上, 非常缓慢地流了下来。  
陆东植眨眨眼, 有种看了一场悬疑电影落幕的感觉。

砰砰砰, 陆东植条件反射地颤抖了起来, 他回神才发现, 刚才的不是枪声, 是徐仁宇在敲副驾驶的车窗。  
他在笑, 笑得很不正常, 双眼发亮。  
陆东植这时候才想起, 他为什么要帮宝景忙的原因。现在再说自己是个男人, 是随时可以全身而退的, 已经为时已晚了。

他们又做了, 陆东植被徐仁宇拎到宽敞后座。  
他很害怕, 但他又不想要徐仁宇知道自己很害怕。被扯开衣服暴露在外的皮肤是冷的, 徐仁宇火热的体温仍然让他时不时打冷颤。这次徐仁宇问也不问就直接拉开他潮湿的内裤, 把肉棒塞进他的后穴, 哼笑着说:“含着。” 被空置多时的肠道比他的头脑反应更快, 欣快地接纳了已经记住形状的性器, 一嘬一嘬地勾引着静置不动的巨根。车厢内狭窄的空间只能让陆东植的双腿悬浮在空中, 徐仁宇带着全身的重量将阴茎压进他后穴时, 陆东植好像闻到了一股挥之不去的血腥味。他借着一点点微弱的月光再一次看见徐仁宇左脸上那条小疤痕。徐仁宇敏锐地注意到了陆东植没有马上沉浸在欲望之中, 他起了捉弄的心思, 抓起陆东植的屁股就用肉棒左右抵着肠壁, 弧度夸张地研磨着内壁和敏感点, 陆东植瞬间整个人瘫软了。他脑袋枕在座椅上, 别过头皱着眼睛, 露出修长的脖颈, 正好落入徐仁宇口中。徐仁宇像一只刚刚浴血奋战归来的雄兽, 啃咬着自己雌兽的脖子, 强迫他与自己交配。他骑着陆东植富有弹性的臀部, 一次又一次地将肉根压进小穴, 轻柔的嗓音在车厢里和下身的水声纠缠:“嗯……东植你的屁股怎么这么好操, 嗯? 今天是不是一整天都想像着我在插进去?”  
陆东植不忍回忆早先在酒吧包厢里自己对男人的哀求。他咬着下唇, 但却控制不住地绞紧埋在体内的性器。徐仁宇一下一下地在陆东植身体里推进, 他的手伸进陆东植的衬衣里, 玩弄着软软的乳头，他将小乳头揉搓至硬，就把衬衣拉到顶部，用嘴唇轻抿着小肉粒，“你看看你的奶头，被我玩了一下就立起来了，真是个小荡妇……”说着伸出舌头舔着陆东植的胸肉，敏感的乳头被舌苔打磨着，快感让陆东植好似胸腹通了电，和徐仁宇身体相连的部分越来越痒，怎么厮磨都不够。徐仁宇被挤得有些难受，掐了陆东植腰一把。陆东植受不了，一直安静的他喉咙里冒出了又痛又爽的呻吟。徐仁宇的肉根更硬了, 活像一只真的猫科动物。 陆东植捶打着身上的男人, 让他快点射, 好解脱这痛苦的折磨。


	4. 亵渎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们在尿液与粪便的污秽中诞生  
>  奥古斯丁说，这便是基督，如果曾经有一个基督  
>  在一滩尿与血，及屎的混合中滑出诞生  
>  如同我们一样  
>  这是个由堕落构成的世界，由我们所促成  
>  祂曾经撒尿、射精、拉屎、流泪、流血——  
>  在彼拉多（注﹡）身下流血，我猜想  
>  被肢解的神，这罪行  
>  羞辱神，毁灭祂  
>  被吊在十字架上还有血和尿弄脏了祂的双腿  
>  而祂登上天堂  
>  第三天祂伴随荣耀复活  
>  这就是我们所看到的，在发光血液中的尿浸基督  
>  整个信仰的凝固点  
>  神被扔进人类的废物里，被浸没，闪光
> 
> ——Andres Serrano, 1987  
>  By Andrew Hudgins  
>  (中文版为个人自译, 水平有限, 该诗为摄影作品Piss Christ, 1987所写)
> 
> ﹡Pontius Pilate：钉死耶稣的古代罗马的犹太总督

陆东植发烧了, 高燃的体温让他不得不睁开双眼, 沉重的身躯浸没在海绵一样的被窝里。他既不知道时间向哪里涌来, 又向哪里流去。  
他认出了自家的天花板, 但却不能回忆起是怎么回到家的。

烧了两天陆东植才恢复了体力, 打电话到公司却发现已经有人替他请过假了。  
接着刚好沈宝景打来电话询问他近况。  
“东植, 最近好吗? ”  
“宝景……” 陆东植走了形的声音引起宝景注意。  
“你怎么了? 声音都变了。”  
“就是有点发烧。”  
“啊, 要好好照顾自己啊! 上次你发了徐仁宇去的脱衣舞俱乐部地址给我, 我们去摸底调查了一下, 好像并没有什么问题。他是不是没有带你去真正的圈子里?”  
“……我也觉得是……可能还是信不过我吧, 宝景, 我现在觉得……” 陆东植犹豫怎么表达他目睹了周敏英被杀的事。  
“我现在觉得徐仁宇和那些消失的练习生应该是有关的吧。”  
“为什么你这么说?”  
陆东植深吸一口气, 说:“没什么, 第六感而已……”

身体恢复后, 陆东植回公司上班了。刚走进办公室就发现大家看他的眼神都有点奇怪, 他又想起了那天徐常务在办公室说的“社内恋爱”, 顿时觉得脑袋沉重。  
走近自己的工位, 却发现铭牌上已经换上了“代理”两字。  
“这是怎么回事?! ”陆东植愣住了, 下意识地张望周围的同事, 希望有人替他解释。  
朴宰浩脸带歉意和羡慕地说:“东植, 昨天徐理事过来说你去年业绩还不错, 资历也到位了, 给你升职做代理。哎, 我没想到你和徐理事关系这么好啊?”  
陆东植脸色苍白, 却又不知道该怎么否认。他的沉默在众人眼中坐实了谣言。

陆东植没想到还没下班就被检察组的曹组长叫到徐仁宇办公室。  
男人背对着他, 仰望窗外, 陆东植看不清他的表情。  
“陆东植, 陪我去一个地方, 好么?”  
他的声音低沉而忧伤，以至于陆东植不忍心拒绝他。

等徐仁宇的车停到了荒郊野外, 陆东植才从迷瞪中彻底清醒，他被带到了远离都市的山脚下。  
这儿风景原始, 森林茂密, 林中就只有一座独栋别墅。别墅外停着几辆豪车, 而几个穿着户外运动装的人在闲谈。  
许常务穿着皮夹克，站在门边，看见走进来的徐仁宇和陆东植，露出一个淫猥的笑容。陆东植不太情愿地点头算是打了招呼。  
“那个卓秀浩也来了。”徐志勋幸灾乐祸地对徐仁宇挤眉弄眼。  
徐仁宇边听边脱下皮手套，很自然地交给了身边的陆东植，说：“无妨。”  
陆东植捏着徐仁宇的皮手套跟着他进了别墅。

一名着装休闲的男子, 穿着显得与在场所有人都格格不入的打扮，坐在篝火边翘着腿。他穿着一双休闲皮鞋, 外面是一套深铁灰色的西装, 里面一件棕色圆领衫, 刘海松软齐平, 看起来仿佛20出头的样子。他黑漆漆的眼睛在室内篝火中闪闪发亮, 紧紧地盯着陆东植, 令人感到不快。  
“副会长。”徐仁宇鞠躬致意, 男子瞟了他一眼算是打过招呼了。  
“这是你哪里找来的? 情人? 玩物?”男子嘴边掩饰不了的笑意让人觉得有点毛骨悚然。  
徐仁宇微笑不语。  
“难不成是个有什么天才技能的秘书？”  
“怎么可能？”  
“我刚才听你弟弟说你搞起社内恋爱？”  
“谈不上那种严肃的感情。我们只是各取所需而已。”  
陆东植正想着什么叫各取所需，男子眼睛睁大，兴奋地问：“怎么？跟男人做特别不同么？！”  
徐仁宇轻皱了下眉头，随即又微笑道：“是有不同。”然后又不欲说下去了。  
男子并没有理会徐仁宇。他突兀而轻巧地站起来，陆东植才发现此人身量和徐仁宇差不多，却莫名更有压迫感，他背着手两三步走到陆东植面前，伸长了脖子观察着他。陆东植因为过近的距离感到不适，他后退，对方就前进。  
“别躲啊？你叫什么名字？”  
“陆东植。”  
“你好，陆东植。我叫卓秀浩。”  
卓秀浩顿了顿, 问道:“你在大韩证券是什么职位?”  
陆东植想起自己的新铭牌“代理。”  
卓秀浩歪了歪头似乎觉得挺有意思, 他扭头对徐仁宇说:“所以你就喜欢这一款的是吗?”  
徐仁宇挑眉:“您是指哪一款?”  
卓秀浩嘴边擒着笑, 并不回答。  
“我上楼了, 你们尽兴。”卓秀浩扫了两人一眼, 转身上楼。

“这是来干什么?”陆东植看着徐仁宇在自己车后备箱拎起一把猎枪。  
徐仁宇边装好子弹夹, 边答道:“打猎。”  
他未穿手套的手轻轻地摸了摸陆东植的眼尾, 小声地嘱咐道:“待会紧跟着我, 哪都不要去。”  
陆东植懵懂地点了点头。  
两人走到林中, 早已有好几个拿着猎枪的年轻男人们等着了。  
“仁宇, 你太久了吧? ”其中一个男人说, 他看见了陆东植, 问:“这是谁?”  
“他是我的date。”徐仁宇平淡地回答道。陆东植被他的回答吓了一跳。  
男人兴奋地上下打量陆东植, 说:“真没想到……”他还想说什么被徐仁宇警告的眼神噎住了。  
这时几个人上方传来嗡嗡嗡的响声, 大家抬头一看, 是一架无人机。  
“卓秀浩这家伙又在房间里偷偷摸摸拍我们吗?!”不知道是谁忿忿不平地抱怨了一句。  
“走吧。”徐仁宇率先走入林中, 其他人也陆续跟上去。  
“所以这次又是有什么纯洁的小羔羊要被献祭吗?哈哈”不远处一个男的和他的同伴调笑着, 陆东植和他们距离越来越远, 没有听到更多下文。  
他心底升起了前天河边那种不安, 他不禁抓了抓徐仁宇的袖子, 迫使他回头面对着自己。  
“怎么了?”  
“羔羊是什么?”陆东植直视徐仁宇的眼底。  
徐仁宇眼皮眨也没眨, 说:“卓秀浩玩腻的玩具就是羔羊。”

走了十好几分钟, 大家都分散了。 林子里静悄悄的, 只有偶尔几只鸟类在天上盘旋。  
两人都没有说话, 徐仁宇一直昂首凝视天空。  
忽然, 徐仁宇对着上方举枪射击, 砰地一声巨响。陆东植浑身冒冷汗, 他看到前方一只鹰掉落在地。徐仁宇走过去检查猎物的情况, 陆东植跟着过去。就在徐仁宇蹲下后不久, 陆东植听到身后传来机翼的轰鸣声, 是那个无人机跟着他们来了。  
那个无人机像只硕大的蜘蛛停在与陆东植脑袋持平的地方一动不动地拍摄着他们, 陆东植不禁想起卓秀浩那双漆黑的眼睛。身体就像一只干瘪的麻袋, 抽不出什么力气, 他转头想和徐仁宇说些什么, 却见他站了起来转过身, 对着自己身后举起猎枪。  
陆东植吓得歪了头, 徐仁宇眼神阴霾地瞄准着无人机。  
僵持了也许1分钟那么久, 那架蜘蛛般的机子缓慢地爬升上空, 离开了。

徐仁宇拎着那只死去的鹰, 和陆东植肩并肩在树林里走着。  
“想活着就离卓秀浩远一点。”徐仁宇踩碎一条枯枝, 忽然开口。  
陆东植看着他线条紧凑的侧脸, 问:“为什么? 他和你有什么不同吗?”  
徐仁宇听出了弦外之音, 他笑着与陆东植对视:“你大概觉得我是个冷血的混蛋, 我也不会就这点和你辩解。但你要知道, 正真集团比大韩证券规模大多了。”  
陆东植想起徐仁宇称卓秀浩为副会长, 他明白了徐仁宇想要说什么。  
徐仁宇伸出了手, 又抚摸陆东植的眼尾处, 低声的说:“不要用这种眼神看着我, 更不要用这种眼神看卓秀浩。”  
陆东植不解:“什么眼神?”  
话音刚落, 林子中传来一阵枪声, 还有人的喧闹声。

等徐仁宇和陆东植赶到枪声处, 只看见一条被血染红的小溪和一只鹿的尸体。陆东植瞄到几个黑衣人抬着一个尸体袋离开现场, 尸体袋中露出一只女人的手。那手上还有捆绑后留下的淤痕。  
陆东植脑袋一片空白, 他愣了愣, 拿出手机想拨号, 却被徐仁宇的大手摁下。  
他夺过陆东植的手机, 放到自己口袋里。徐仁宇眼睛莹莹发亮, 陆东植被他盯得发毛。  
一群人收获了猎物陆续回到了别墅, 徐仁宇走到自己车边, 收好猎枪和那只鹰。他让陆东植在车旁边等他, 就进了别墅。  
陆东植心跳很快, 他脑海里两股念头搏斗着, 他觉得或许自己能靠双腿离开这个鬼地方。  
就在他走到门口张望的时候, 突然有人问他:“没事吧?”  
“没, 这怎么这么荒凉啊?”陆东植边说边回头, 他发现卓秀浩在身后盯着自己, 吓得血液都快凝固了。  
“这山里就是有点远离人烟, 才会有野生动物出没。”卓秀浩似乎在回答陆东植的问题, 他又问了遍:“刚才没事吧? 你的脸色好苍白呢?”  
陆东植觉被卓秀浩的双眼牢牢禁锢着, 他的反感越过了恐惧, 双手挡在胸前说:“副会长, 您离我太近了。”  
“抱歉。 我只是对徐仁宇date的对象很好奇。”卓秀浩一点歉意都没有地说。  
“陆东植!”  
徐仁宇站在别墅前打断了他们的对话。  
卓秀浩转过身去, 笑着对徐仁宇说:“你的男朋友真可爱, 真是令人羡慕。今天你们打了这么多猎物, 留下来一起吃饭吧。”  
卓秀浩拍拍徐仁宇的肩膀, 进了屋里。

晚上只有四个人一起吃饭, 卓秀浩旁边坐了一个戴着鸭舌帽进了屋也不脱的男人。陆东植认出来他似乎也曾出现在林子里。  
“陆东植, 你是怎么和徐理事认识的? ”卓秀浩眼睛一直没有离开陆东植的脸。  
“是去参加一个认识的朋友婚礼。”  
“啊~ 这个我听徐志勋说了, 是理事姐姐的婚礼是吗?”  
“对的。”  
如是聊了半天陆东植的恋爱史, 陆东植已经有些不耐烦了, 徐仁宇突然给卓秀浩推荐了几支“表现良好”的股票才停了下来。  
陆东植跟着听了几句, 就忽然发现自己头晕了起来, 失去了意识。

陆东植做了一个梦。他先是梦见自己在树林里奔跑着, 似乎有人在追赶着自己。树枝绊倒了他, 一个扑通掉进了溪水里, 身后拿着猎枪的人追了上来, 他惊恐地回头一看, 是徐仁宇。一杆枪从他两腿之间穿过, 他害怕地并拢双腿, 睁开眼睛却见一只青筋暴起的修长的手在水中扣弄着他的后穴。徐仁宇见他醒来, 空着的手轻轻地盖在他厚厚的卷毛下。他很轻地说:“别看。”  
陆东植坐在一个浴缸里, 他双手被栓在淋浴头上, 双眼被徐仁宇蒙着。  
“怎么回事?”疑问的话刚问出口就被快感打碎, 那只手在玩弄着他的肉茎, 上下撸动着他的敏感点。陆东植对他的态度有点生气, 他甩动着头想要看清徐仁宇的脸, 一条黑色的领带却在徐仁宇松手的同时蒙住了他的眼。他慌得一脚踹向半空, 脚掌抵着某个人坚实的腹肌, 那手指也趁机滑入后穴。敏感的穴肉被细长的手指搓动, 陆东植喘着气后仰起头, 想缓缓那极速的快感, 耳廓却敏感地传来另一个陌生的呼吸和声音:“东植真的很敏感呢。”  
一只手从下往上轻轻地在陆东植的胸前滑动, 从肋骨到乳尖到锁骨, 仿佛一条毒蛇吐着毒信沿着这线索在爬。手指滑到陆东植的喉结时, 陆东植的臀部被人托起, 冲击中那只抚弄的手消失了, 记忆中熟悉的性器进入了他。徐仁宇跪在浴缸里进入了他, 他确定了这件事后双腿绞紧着徐仁宇的腰, 甬道毫无保留地敞开着, 吞噬着身上那人的肉棒。  
“你这王八蛋……”陆东植边挺动着臀部, 扭着腰需索着徐仁宇将要爆发的精液, 一边气愤地骂道。徐仁宇只是笑着, 连在他身体里的部分都在震动。他暂停了一下抽插, 托着陆东植的腰部左右研磨着他的内穴。陆东植好似整个人被抛下半空又突然被快感接住, 他难耐地喉咙里冒出一些暧昧的呻吟。徐仁宇被他的痴态刺激得更为坚硬, 放弃了温柔的摩擦, 转而激烈的冲击他的快感点。  
一个遥远的声音越过两人拍打的水声传来:“这真是, 令人不太愉快的野蛮之事。”  
那人话音刚落, 徐仁宇便突然抽出性器, 抓着陆东植的脑袋就把他的嘴往身下按。灼热的精液射进了陆东植的喉咙, 黑色的领带松弛掉落, 陆东植看见卓秀浩离开的背影。


	5. 几近为人

沈宝景拜托陆东植接近徐氏之前, 给了他一张复印件, 纸影印着一张笔记本的页面, 上面写着一些法语德语地名和年份。字体俊秀清晰, 但没人知道上面写的代表了什么。陆东植将它夹在黑色随身笔记本中。狩猎后那日他忽然想起什么, 翻开了笔记本, 复印件却不见了。  
他只好打电话给沈宝景，说有事和她商量。  
陆东植去了沈宝景父母开的“忧郁的日子”咖啡店跟她见面。  
“东植, 最近怎样了?”沈宝景递给他一杯奶茶, 并坐了下来。  
“马马虎虎吧……我今天来是想跟你说一件事。”沈宝景发现陆东植脸色苍白, 她不自觉地也紧张起来了。  
“怎么了?”  
“你给我张英美的笔记本复印件, 不见了。”

秘书接到正真集团副会长秘书的电话, 徐仁宇正在和下属开会。秘书接完电话后, 看了看仍在讲话的徐仁宇一眼, 转头苦恼地向曹宥真说: “曹组长, 正真集团的副会长好像来我们公司了, 据说一个人都没带也没打招呼就过来了。”  
曹宥真听说过这位, 年仅33岁的副会长, 是实际上的正真集团掌权人, 但没想到他和公司里任何人有什么私底下的交集。她想了想回道: “你还是等会告诉理事吧。”

陆东植午休时去天台呼吸了下新鲜空气, 回到办公室就发现自己的座位被一个瘦削的身影占据了。那个人一手撑着脑袋, 一手摆弄着自己工位上的电脑, 十分粗鲁又无聊。  
他有点生气又疑惑, 究竟是哪个新来的同事干这种没品的事, 他走上前, “喂”。  
来人脑袋转过来, 齐平刘海和一身休闲骑行装备, 最主要是那双漆黑的眼睛, 让陆东植要说的话吞进了喉咙。  
“陆代理。”卓秀浩从他的工位上站起, 陆东植马上感到压迫感扑面而来。  
那纤细匀称的身体挡在他的工位前, 躲在卓秀浩身后的众人默默分神偷听两人的对话。  
“我今天没事骑车路过, 就打听到你在这一层工作了。”卓秀浩笑着说, 他扫了工位一眼, “这种位置太狭窄了吧? 你们徐仁宇理事都不关心一下员工的工作空间吗?”  
陆东植有点不明所以, 他诺诺地接道:“我觉得这个工位够大了……”  
“啊? 真的吗? 东植, 如果你去看过正真的办公室, 可能就会不会这么想了。”  
有几个偷听的人恍然大悟, 来客这么眼熟原来是正真的副会长。  
陆东植不知道怎么接这种话, 他垂下眼睫。  
卓秀浩问道:“之前徐理事给我推荐的股票是那几支? 你给我分析一下, 我看要不要买。”  
陆东植傻了眼, 这种事一般不是营业三组要做的。  
卓秀浩话说完了, 背起手拔腿就进了会客室。

陆东植整理好资料后, 进了会客室。发现里面已经几乎坐满了人。卓秀浩站在会客室的窗前背对着所有人，桌子边围着一群清一色西装革履的人，所有人都面无表情，像一堵铁灰色的墙。空气有点稀薄，陆东植扣了扣领结。  
正在陆东植僵硬着思考怎么做开场白的时候, 门被敲了两下, 有人进来了。  
陆东植回头发现徐仁宇也带了一群人过来。  
“副会长, 怎么过来了没有提前告诉我呢?”  
“没必要, 我只是过来和东植聊聊天而已。”卓秀浩说着转过身来, 笑了笑。  
“那这些人是?”  
“ 我开完会想出来散散心都不行。”卓秀浩扫了那群西装革履的人一眼。  
他走到陆东植面前, 突然展颜一笑, 说:“东植, 来跟我说说股票。”说着下巴往桌子边一点就坐了下来, 让陆东植跟上。  
徐仁宇沉默地挥退了秘书一群人, 他关上了门, 盯着那个侧坐着专心演讲的陆东植的背影好久好久。

卓秀浩离开后, 徐仁宇发短信给陆东植:“下班后到我办公室。”  
陆东植进了们办公室后, 发现徐仁宇的秘书都走了, 办公室里外只有他们两人。  
“你做了什么?”徐仁宇见他进来劈头就问。  
陆东植很茫然:“什么什么?”  
“你做了什么让卓秀浩对你这么感兴趣?”  
陆东植摇了摇头, 他十分不解:“股票也是你给他推荐的那几支, 并不是我提的。”  
“……”  
徐仁宇冰冷的眼神让他住了嘴。陆东植直觉他生气了, 但那精致小巧的双唇紧抿着, 也不肯透露出其他什么信息。  
徐仁宇坐在自己的办公椅上, 微抬下巴说:“过来。”  
陆东植边不由自主地走过去, 边看他白净的手指摆弄着自己的领带。他绕过办公桌, 徐仁宇就抓着他的手把人拉到怀里。陆东植柔软的臀部坐在某人硬又热的部位上, 他顿时感到腰软, 刚才摆弄领带的手伸进他外套里拽出了衬衫。陆东植有点哭笑不得, 他一手抓住徐仁宇说:“你怎么回事啊?! 现在还是白天?”  
徐仁宇盯着他通红的耳朵, 声音低哑:“东植原来不想要吗? 原来只有我……渴望着东植吗?” 说着报复性地咬着他的左耳垂, 陆东植吃痛地躲开, 徐仁宇西裤里火热的性器被他双臀不经意地摩挲着, 更硬了。

陆东植躲着那烦人的双唇一会儿也意识到问题, 他刚站起来避开男人火热的下身就被推倒在徐理事整洁干净有条不紊的办公桌上。  
徐仁宇快速地解开他的皮带把他的裤子脱了下来, 满意地看到陆东植灰色的内裤上已经有了潮湿的水痕。他两手禁锢着陆东植的双腕, 不自知地舔了舔嘴唇, 抬了抬眼皮说:“东植真不乖, 居然在理事的桌子上硬了。”  
陆东植无奈地撇过头去, 回避徐仁宇那露骨的眼神, 缓和阵阵心悸。然而徐仁宇没打算放过他, 内裤被拽下后, 陆东植感觉到双腿之间一股清凉。徐仁宇分开他的双腿下蹲, 舌头伸进他的股缝之中, 那用发胶梳好的刘海刺激着陆东植敏感的大腿内侧。藏在股间的小穴被柔软的舌尖造访, 欢快地敞开大门欢迎入侵。唾液和肠液交织的水声在空旷的办公室回响, 陆东植心醉神迷地因为快感而哼哼唧唧地呻吟着, 他看着徐仁宇办公室的天花板突然意识到现在还是白天, 随抬起头看向自己光裸的下半身面对的大窗。  
这个半身以上到达天花板的大窗户并没有挂上窗帘, 墨色的镜片让陆东植看到了自己挺翘的肉棒, 和被扯得乱七八糟的上装。羞耻心让他感到害怕, 不管不顾地扯了扯徐仁宇的头发, 喊道:“仁宇! 快停下, 窗外的人会看到的!”  
徐仁宇吃痛停下吸舔穴肉, 那穴口见他舌头抽出还一张一合地挽留。他起身再次推倒陆东植, 解开了下身的束缚, 就插入了陆东植的体内。陆东植的外套被徐仁宇脱掉了, 他赤裸的腰部随着徐仁宇的插入敏感地发抖。徐仁宇全部进入了他的肠道, 陆东植的肉棒兴奋地蹭着他精致的领带吐着粘液。两人都看到了, 陆东植抽了抽鼻子, 替自己的钱包求情:“理事……我不小心碰到的, 我会洗好还给你……”徐仁宇不依不挠地把领带送到陆东植唇边, 暗哑的声音暴露了他的欲望:“舔干净。” 陆东植伸出鲜红的舌头, 轻舔徐仁宇的领带, 不小心也舔到他的手指, 徐仁宇不耐地咂了咂嘴, 把两只手指伸进去玩弄他的舌头, 同时下身开始用力地抽送。陆东植被操得上气不接下气, 他不想再大声呻吟以免整个办公室都是回音, 只好抓着徐仁宇的手费劲地取悦那跟着下身抽查节奏玩弄他的手指。

他勉力地控制着自己的呻吟, 却不想安静的室内淫水拍打的声音色情地回荡着, 令他更加尴尬。他讨好地抓着徐仁宇的手指, 吐出来, 大腿更紧地夹着他的腰, 说:“太大声了……别这么用力, 快点射啊…….!”徐仁宇被他一撩拨, 更硬了, 但是他决定不能惯着陆东植。他停在他身体里, 缓缓地体验穴肉动情的包裹着他。徐仁宇凑到他耳边, 说:“好啊, 你今天真的胆子大了, 你这么怕水声, 我要把你操射尿为止, 让你听听尿射在玻璃上的声音。”陆东植害怕地摇头, 然而他的肉棒背叛了他的表情, 兴奋地抖动着射出第一次, 精液飞溅在徐仁宇的白衬衫和领带上。这下这整套高定都要拿去干洗了, 陆东植欲哭无泪。

就趁着高潮时疯狂紧缩的肉穴徐仁宇的肉棒抽了出来, 他把绵软无力的陆东植架着靠近他办公桌后的大窗户。陆东植还没察觉到自己被推向窗户, 徐仁宇就抬起他的臀部后入。他被迫抵着窗户承受身后的男人给予的快感, 已经把会被看见的恐惧抛到脑后了, 柔顺的肠道不知足地揉弄着粗硬的肉棒, 疯狂地渴求着再一次的高潮。他贴着冰冷的玻璃窗, 冷意刺激了隔着薄薄衬衫的乳头, 两颗小肉粒敏感地硬了起来。陆东植小幅地用乳尖蹭着玻璃, 淫荡而不自知。徐仁宇边插入边抚弄着陆东植的肉根, 就像榨牛奶一样, 办公室里都是两人兴奋地呻吟声和水声, 叠加的快感让陆东植很快又射了。他脑子一片混沌, 后腰酸软, 也不知道徐仁宇想对他做什么, 一股奇怪的痒意从下腹升腾了起来。陆东植意识回笼, 想挣脱徐仁宇的手, 但却酸软无力根本无法挣扎, 那干净修长的手, 玩弄着他的马眼, 已经射了两次什么都没有了, 然而身后的肉棒仍然遒劲地摩擦着他的敏感点。  
“不要了…仁宇…不……”陆东植伸手抓住徐仁宇的手, 然而男人却不肯放过他。心胸狭隘的男人咬着他的耳朵, 下身更快更用力的插入, 说:“可怜的东植, 什么都射不出来了, 没关系, 让我听听你的尿射在玻璃上的声音……”

卓秀浩出现在大韩证券以后，同事圈中流传一种说法，说陆东植与徐仁宇理事及卓副会长陷入三角恋。不少人明里暗里打探陆东植和两个人的关系，陆东植对天台上厕所里试探他的同事十分不耐烦。一律以“我不知道，我跟他不熟”打发了。吴美珠有天还偷偷发给他一个链接，原来是公司论坛一个帖子，上面写营业部有个男职员白天上班晚上勾引男人，导致公司高层为他吃醋。看得陆东植眼皮紧跳，睡觉都梦见了卓秀浩在眼前不停蹦哒，吓得他梦里都到处逃窜。  
他没想到过了几天噩梦成真。  
一天晚上陆东植回到自己公寓楼下，看见一辆黑色轿车无视交规正正停在公寓出口。他不由得多看了车几眼，忽然下来一个彪形大汉，把他抓上车就开走了。

“这是......怎么回事？”陆东植全身僵硬地缩在两个彪形大汉中间。前排的男人回头对他一笑：“东植，别紧张呀。去我家吃饭吧。”  
卓秀浩的家在远离市区的郊区，绵延数里的绿地及森林中藏着一座他的城池。  
下了车的陆东植有点怵，他趁卓秀浩走在前面便想掏出手机，谁知被卓秀浩抓了个正着。“山里信号不好，怎么？要跟徐理事报备一下吗？”陆东植强装镇定说：“啊不......”他既窘迫又自嘲，为什么自己会第一时间想要告诉那个人而不是沈宝景呢?  
他跟着卓秀浩走到称为玄关也太过大的空间里，正中挂着一幅画，一个女人用手枕着头, 沉睡。  
“这画真的很恬静……”陆东植打破沉默, 小声的点评, 却被自己在房子里回荡的嗓音吓到了。  
“噗哈哈哈!” 卓秀浩以手背掩嘴, 指了指侧门, 说:“这边进。”

徐仁宇去了一场宴会, 见了几个“好友”, 面不改色地附和着他们关于周敏英消失了, 自己很想念他之类的话。忽然有人指着一个身材高大的男子说:“那不是李泰京吗?”  
“谁?”  
“那个帮金宰浩搞定强奸案的律师。”  
“哇喔, 那不就是个黑心律师吗哈哈哈哈!”  
“说得没错, 据说他人聪明得很, 现在在替正真集团的受害者起诉正真呢!”  
“甲醛? 怎么会有这么离谱的事? 他不想赚钱了吗?”  
“但是据说副会长拜托他帮受害者出面起诉正真?”  
“吓? 我每次都不懂正真到底搞什么。”

陆东植切着一块带血的, 僵硬的牛排。  
他不习惯吃西餐, 所以时不时刀划拉在餐盘上发出一些非常刺耳的声音, 一开始他会抬头向坐在对面的卓秀浩说抱歉。 卓秀浩脸上带着那种卸不下的笑容, 什么也不说地看着他。他直觉他犯了大错。  
“我真的没怎么吃过西餐呢呵呵, 平时都是吃的韩食。副会长您是不是留过学?”  
“嗯, 是啊。”  
“是去的哪个国家?”  
“美国。东植去过吗?”  
“没有呢, 我在国内读的大学。”  
“咱们东植挺厉害呢, 硕士毕业。  
“哪有, 完全没有您厉害。”  
“东植太谦虚了。人啊, 不能太谦虚, 太谦虚的话就会得不到自己想要的东西。东植工作了三年才当上代理, 真是不容易。”  
陆东植有点疑惑他为什么知道这么多, 但还是点点头表示赞同。  
“有实力的人不怕没有办法前进, 不管是用什么样的办法, 这就是弱肉强食的真理吧。”  
卓秀浩放下刀叉, 双手交叠在餐桌上, 歪头盯着陆东植, 问道:“所以我们东植就卖身给徐仁宇了是吗?”  
一室静默。  
陆东植反复回忆他最后的疑问, 确认他说了“卖身”这个词。他摇摇头, 反驳道:“不……我…….”  
“Belle de jour ”*  
卓秀浩突然冒出一句陆东植听不懂的话。  
“你就是那个徐仁宇的白日美人。白天在他公司上班, 晚上用身体接待他。” 卓秀浩笑了。  
陆东植无法辩驳。

吃完饭, 卓秀浩说要带陆东植到地下室喝红酒。  
陆东植本想拒绝, 卓秀浩笑着说:“刚刚不是说我给你喝的那支味道特别甜吗? 我带你去看怎么保藏的。”  
于是他还是进了现实中的克里特岛迷宫。  
“东植, 让我们为你光明的未来干杯。”

陆东植停顿了微妙的一两秒, 还是与卓秀浩干了杯。

他在一个没有窗户, 全白的房间里醒来。  
失去的时间仿佛丢进了黑洞, 没有梦也没有喝下那杯红酒之前的思量。  
卓秀浩坐在他身边, 一直盯着他苏醒的过程。  
“你知道吗? 你看他的眼神，好像他真的能爱你似的。”卓秀浩抬手挡着因为笑而露出的犬齿，他喉咙里发出那种奇怪的笑声，像深夜无人的天花板上掉下来的钢珠，不停地砸在水泥板上。他停顿了一下，说：“但是你却不知道他是个什么样的人。”  
陆东植喉咙仿佛被人掐住，他想否认，但他又好奇，于是他只能望着那个揭开潘多拉盒的人静默。  
“他为什么会对你这么痴迷呢？果然婊子生出来的儿子都对婊子感兴趣是吗？”  
陆东植不解。  
这个表情似乎取悦了卓秀浩, 他笑着说:“徐仁宇的生母是个有夫之妇, 白天在丈夫家里无所事事, 不知怎么的认识了徐忠贤就做了他的情妇。”  
他忽然站起来, 双眼发亮, 继续描绘那个不光彩的故事:“她给他生下一个私生子, 就是徐仁宇, 她的丈夫甚至还不知道自己养了别人的孩子。然后徐忠贤发财了, 她离了婚, 希望徐忠贤能娶她回去。”  
他顿了顿, 笑着说:“最好玩的事来了, 徐忠贤已经和富家女结亲了, 他不愿意娶带着个拖油瓶的情妇回家。他让徐仁宇选跟谁生活, 徐仁宇抛弃了自己的生母选了没见过几次的徐忠贤哈哈!”  
陆东植哑口无言, 他既不知道自己应该为面前的男人害怕还是应该为故事中悲剧的三人惋惜。  
卓秀浩坐在他面前, 呼吸喷在他脸上, 紧盯着他的双眼, 说:“东植啊, 你怎么会这么傻, 爱上徐仁宇那样的男人?一个极度聪明的男人活在徐忠贤那老狐狸的阴影下, 却事事完美, 他一定有我们不知道的黑暗面不是吗?”  
陆东植摇头否认, 他双眼感到热得灼痛。  
卓秀浩笑了, 这次他没有挡住外露的犬齿。  
他抬头对着房间角落里的摄像头招了招手。

那个曾经在狩猎那晚出现的男人提着一个手提箱出现在门口, 陆东植唤起了猎鹿的回忆, 恐慌开始蔓延。男人从手提箱里拿出一支针筒, 交给卓秀浩。卓秀浩站来起来, 他弹了弹针头, 男人凑过来把陆东植按压在床上。陆东植望着那极细的针尖, 声线发抖地问:“那是什么? 为什么要这样?”  
卓秀浩俯下身, 针头对着陆东植的左眼球, 说:“你试试不就知道是什么了吗?”  
紧接着手肘一痛, 针头刺进了陆东植的皮肤, 管内的液体也从针管里被顶入他的体内。  
男人随即松开了陆东植, 卓秀浩把针头随意地放在一边, 悠闲地看着陆东植坐起来, 想逃。  
身体忽然不听使唤的陆东植下了床走了两步就摔倒在地上, 他半边身体的肌肉逐渐石化了, 根本回应不了大脑的指示和命令。慢慢地四肢腰肢全都使不上劲了, 大脑被锁在头颅之中。他听见头顶上卓秀浩指挥男人说:“把他衣服脱掉。”

沉默寡言的男人利索地执行了卓秀浩的命令, 他将陆东植脱得一丝不挂, 卓秀浩似乎对躺在地上的陆东植不太满意, 他摇了摇头, 说:“还是放到床上吧。”  
于是男人把不能动的陆东植抱起来, 翻个面放在床上, 卓秀浩示意他出去。

男人出去后, 卓秀浩用手指巡视着陆东植的身体, 仿佛在看一个昆虫标本。他看见陆东植的性器躺在双腿之间, 神情突然变得有些扫兴。不多时, 又进来一个男人。这个男人陆东植没有见过, 他打量着自己的眼光让陆东植感到恶心。  
“你这服务还挺周到, 居然都给我准备好了。”男人笑着对卓秀浩说, 卓秀浩则只是对着他抿了抿唇。

男人爬上床, 丝毫不介意有摄像头和卓秀浩在看着他, 他的手肆意地抚摸着陆东植光裸的皮肤。这让陆东植起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩并且反胃。他分开他的腿, 视奸着他稀疏的阴毛和肉根, 以及下面的小洞。男人似乎感到十分满意并吹了个口哨, “真是个丰满的极品。”他说。卓秀浩打开先前的工具箱, 陆东植这会儿才意识到里面都是什么玩意儿。震动棒, 皮鞭, 跳蛋, 串珠, 肛塞……各种淫欲的工具。  
男人拿出润滑液, 像不要钱似的挤了一堆在陆东植奶白色的肚皮上, 然后接着濡湿的液体两只手指操进他的肉洞里, 他过人的技巧让陆东植庆幸现在的自己无法发出令人耻辱又快乐的呻吟。但自己的性器还是出卖了他, 他在两个人的眼中逐渐勃起了, 男人发出得意的笑声, 使劲拍了拍他的臀部, 正当他解开裤头露出那巨大的, 紫黑色的阴茎的时候, 卓秀浩突然拿着一根震动棒塞进了陆东植的小穴, 穴口被撑开的声音在安静的房间里特别刺耳, 陆东植眼眶红了。卓秀浩咬着下唇, 毫无节奏地胡乱摆动着震动棒, 下体就像不停被人戳刺, 男人看见陆东植流了眼泪, 劝阻说:“到底是你在乱来还是要我乱来? ”

说着让卓秀浩打开震动棒开关, 并让他沿着一个角度摩擦陆东植的内穴, 好奇的卓秀浩掌握了技巧, 他操弄着震动棒碾压着陆东植的敏感点, 陆东植的肉棒越来越硬挺, 顶部甚至开始分泌前列腺液。  
卓秀浩挑了挑眉, 男人猴急地推开他, 说:“你这直男让开, 让我好好操这个骚货。”说着抓紧陆东植的腰就像推土机似的把巨根往穴洞里挤。陆东植吃痛但却叫不出声来, 那野蛮的东西撑开了甬道, 把他肚子填满了, 薄薄的腹部甚至突出了肉棒的形状。男人对陆东植绵软又丰满的胸部垂延已久, 他腾出一只手来抓挠他的左乳, 拨弄他的乳尖, 直至变硬。陆东植心里抗拒却还是获得快感, 他嘴巴张开着, 眼睫毛因为快感而抖动。男人的肉棒在他湿答答的穴肉里不停穿刺, 无法行动的肌肉因为快感和操弄而抖动着, 以至于陆东植不停流汗。

“喔! 你这个胸真大, 快跟女人差不多了吧? 手感不错。”男人粗硬的肉棒又在他敏感点上滚过了一圈。  
“下面的小嘴真能吃, 嗯! 好紧!”  
被夸赞的“嘴”夹着肉棒嘬个不停, 男人感到头皮一阵酥麻, 差点就交代了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一部法国片:  
> 美丽的中产阶级女子塞芙丽娜（凯瑟琳•德纳芙 Catherine Deneuve 饰）拥有一个幸福美满的家庭。身为外科医生的丈夫皮埃尔（让•索尔 Jean Sorel 饰）英俊温柔，收入颇丰，但他却始终无法令妻子得到肉欲上的满足。碍于身份，塞芙丽娜只得通过幻想自己受人虐待和欺凌，并从中得到欢愉。  
>  无可忍耐之下，她跑到妓院卖身，因为只能在丈夫出诊的这段时间（下午2点到5点）出卖身体，因此她得到了“白日美人”的称号。从最初的抗拒到完全的解放，塞芙丽娜得到莫大的满足与快感。在此期间，她结识了职业杀手马塞尔（皮埃尔•克莱蒙迪 Pierre Clémenti 饰），后者为白日美人的美艳与神秘所吸引，却也将彼此带入现实与虚幻交错的混乱之中……
> 
> https://movie.douban.com/subject/1301649/


	6. 铸铁的Kaneda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有部分血腥描写, 不适者慎入

李泰京是个喜欢直来直往的男人。  
这体现在他不太喜欢话里有话的徐仁宇, 但是当他表达出自己对卓秀浩的不屑后, 这场无聊宴会中的无聊谈话开始变得有趣了。  
“这么说, 您是在追查张英美失踪的期间又被卓副会长拜托给正真调查甲醛案件的?”徐仁宇反复品味这个事件走向, 他不知不觉地笑了。  
李泰京觉得这个笑容在谁脸上见到过多次。他压抑下内心的不爽敷衍地点点头。  
“说实话, 我与李律师您在这方面有很多共同语言。”徐仁宇垂眸看着自己手中的威士忌。  
“是吗?”李泰京挑眉。  
“正真集团有时候势力过大了, 您不觉得吗?”  
李泰京抬起眼认真地盯着徐仁宇的双眼, 道:“大韩证券这样的公司和正真也有利益冲突吗?“

一条身长十多米，颈身有人大腿粗的巨蟒紧盯着陆东植。金黄色的竖瞳，冷冷地用视线舔着他的脸。他开始跑, 那蛇却奇快无比地蜿蜒上来。蛇尾卷住了他的脚踝, 陆东植被绊倒在地, 巨蟒顺势将他整个身躯缠绕起来。

陆东植没有来上班, 也没有请假。  
徐仁宇听到曹宥真的早报, 安静了几秒, 脑海里闪过几个可能性。他打电话给陆东植，手机提示不在通话区，于是换了旧手机打给朴武硕让他确认陆东植家里有没有人。  
过了大概一个多小时，朴武硕回了条信息说：没人在家。  
徐仁宇从文件堆里抽身出来，让朴武硕找到陆东植出现为止。  
下午下班前秘书突然给他拿来一个巴掌大的小包裹, 寄件人没有姓名。  
徐仁宇心里有了微妙的预感。  
他屏退所有下属, 打开了包裹。  
里面是一张小小的sd储存卡。  
他打开密码箱, 取出备用手机, 删除所有信息, 手指略微颤抖地插入了sd卡。  
里面什么都没有, 只有一个视频文件。

明明在蟒蛇的紧缚下, 陆东植觉得自己全身的肌肉都要被压成肉饼, 他却逐渐地感觉到一股强大的由内而外的压力将肌肉和骨骼向外膨胀。他的手变粗了, 比蟒蛇还粗, 血管在皮肤表面游走着, 红的蓝的。

视频里是一个完全白色的房间, 房间正中间有一张白色的床, 床上是穿着白色睡衣的陆东植, 还有一个卓秀浩。  
他看着陆东植苏醒, 然后被下药, 手指紧捏着手机。  
接下来要上演什么, 他心里了然, 但还是死死地盯着频幕没有暂停。

他的身体膨胀得比蟒蛇还要大, 蟒蛇已经卷不住他了, 无法固着的身躯“啪”地一声迅速掉落在地板上, 陆东植俯视着蟒蛇, 并没有感到解脱, 他肌肉和骨骼不停生长所催生的痛苦导致他不停呻吟和呼喊。

那个不知道哪里找来的男人操着青紫的阴茎爬在陆东植身上, 不停地进入他的身体。徐仁宇咬紧牙根, 却同时不可抑制地回忆起他们做的时候陆东植细嫩的大腿内侧卷着自己的腰部, 可爱的脚趾踢打着自己的肩膀, 泛红的眼圈还有时而抗拒时而沉浸在快感中的呻吟, 当然还有那吸附着自己的欲拒还迎内壁。他勃起了。但接着他看到卓秀浩用震动棒捣弄着陆东植的后穴, 脑海闪过许多种折磨副会长致死的办法。弯刀也许最为合适, 将他那自视甚高的脑颅与身体分离, 甚至不应该完全分离, 微妙地皮肉勾连着, 仔细听还可能有血肉被撕裂的声音。  
他收起手机, 走出办公室, 开车回家, 路上闯了几个红灯。回到家里立即打开武器库密室, 挑了一把舍施尔弯刀。

挥舞的弯刀掠过墙边的矮桌, 一支红烛应声而断。

陆东植浑身是汗地从诡异的梦境里醒来, 发现自己还在那纯白的空间中。身体不知道被谁处理过了, 有一股视线紧盯着他。一个闪着红色光点的摄像头。

徐仁宇拿出李泰京的名片给他打了个电话。  
他们约在清吧包厢。  
“今天请您过来，我就开门见山了。”  
“喔？！”李泰京来了精神。  
“如同李律师您有死去的弟弟真相要查明，我这边也有不能退让的东西需要从卓秀浩身上拿回。”  
徐仁宇说完从西装内袋里拿出一张两折的复印纸，往李泰京面前推。  
李泰京打开复印纸，上面俊秀的字迹有点眼熟。  
“张英美，我没有见过她，但死去的不止一个红酒销售。这张纸上写的东西, 应该不止是酒名这么简单。每个做皮肉生意的女人, 都得想点办法保护自己。”  
李泰京望着徐仁宇, 慎重地说:“你是说?”  
“这些酒都不出名, 不适合配餐饮用的红酒, 为什么要专门记住呢? 只有一种可能性, 就是对记录下酒名的本人很重要吧。”徐仁宇见李泰京沉思不语, 又提示道:“顺便说一句, 这些记录里酒的年份全部都不对。” “……您身上为什么会有这个笔记本复印件? 这绝对是张英美的字迹, 我认得。”  
“那不重要。重要的是, 李泰京律师, 您有决心让正真集团副会长入罪吗?” 李泰京发现昏暗的灯光下徐仁宇双眼像两把火簇, 舌焰紧贴着他的脸扑来。  
“……那当然。”

卓秀浩和总检察长徐东锡站在草坪上, 眺望远处的球洞。  
“老师今天的手气不错呢……居然第七杆就进洞了。”  
“这不是多打打就会有成绩嘛。”  
卓秀浩按捺下心中的无聊和烦躁, 笑着问:“等下老师还是去吃白菜豆腐汤吗?”  
徐东锡顿了一下, 说:“你最近有去看病吗?”  
“老师, 这个问题您问了很多遍了, 难道我去看了就会好吗?再说了, 我不去看病也好好的。”  
徐东锡意味深长地转头看着青年, 像是问他又像是问自己:“是吗?”  
猝不及防地一声枪响, 身边的球童噗地一声躺倒在草地上, 卓秀浩的保镖冲过来将他扑倒在地, 远处丛林里的阻击手向徐东锡和卓秀浩脚下鲜嫩的草地连射好几枪后, 硝烟停息了。卓秀浩推开保镖, 爬起来看了脸色发白的徐东锡一眼, 确认他没有受伤之后, 微笑着问:“老师您最近得罪了什么人吗?”  
徐东锡白了他一眼, 爬起来从高处望着他, 摇摇头, 步伐坚定地转身离开了。

陆东植陷入了时间的黑洞, 他不知道现在是白天还是黑夜, 只是靠常年穿黑色的男人过来送饭时间推断。每天没有早餐, 只有两次韩食, 与监狱里生活毫无差别。只是他完全不明白, 自己犯了何罪。  
他有时候会后悔, 为什么要去替沈宝景接近徐仁宇。卓秀浩说得对, 他不是好人, 更不值得别人对他托付感情, 一切世俗意义上的好似乎他身上都没有。但他想到他抚摸自己的眼尾的时候, 那带着疑惑和叹息的眼神, 逐渐变成一个巨大的疑问停驻在陆东植心里。那些叹息和维护, 甚至是提前警告, 都是真的吗? 如果是真的, 徐仁宇希望得到自己的回应吗? 他们一直都没有谈过到底这段关系是什么, 从来没有认真地谈论过。陆东植觉得徐仁宇在否认自己的重要性, 而卓秀浩似乎觉得这就是徐仁宇的弱点。  
在他把关注点转移在这两个男人身上之后, 避免因为无聊以及之前被强奸所造成的对自己身体的抗拒, 就简单很多了。他不喜欢被窥视。于是终于有一天, 他借助椅子爬上一个柜子, 拔掉了监视摄像头的电源。

卓秀浩的秘书在他下车之后给他看了一篇新闻报道, 标题叫:“南原餐馆背后的权钱交易?!”  
他语气不耐地吩咐道:“撤下来。”  
另一边助手就递给他一个电话, 赵贤宇在电话里说:“陆东植把房间里的摄像头砸烂了。”  
卓秀浩愣了愣, 笑了。  
“可以杀了他吗?”  
“怎么? 我还没玩够他呢。”  
“我对男人不感兴趣。”赵贤宇无聊道。  
“我对他感兴趣。这就够了。”卓秀浩下了定论, 挂了电话。

徐仁宇踩着脚下的枯枝, 在夜色的掩蔽下进入了丛林。他缓慢地挪步, 时不时盯着前方另外一个身影, 并计算着从这里到达卓秀浩大宅的距离。

陆东植砸烂了第三个摄像头时见到了卓秀浩。  
他并没有自己想象中的那么生气, 反而兴致勃勃地进来, 坐在他旁边。“你好。”他向陆东植打招呼, 就像第一次他们认识的那样。  
“你好。”陆东植也向他打招呼。  
卓秀浩笑了, 他笑得露出了牙齿。  
“你真的很有趣。”卓秀浩顿了顿, 侧头说:“比女孩子有趣。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不客气。我终于有点知道为什么徐仁宇这么喜欢你了。”  
陆东植张了张嘴, 道:“谢谢您解答了我的疑问。”

树荫间露出来的部分天空开始逐渐变亮, 丛林里活动的动物开始增加。徐仁宇盯着前方逐渐显露出的建筑轮廓, 长吁一口气 。清晨冰凉的空气令他一夜未眠的大脑保持清醒。  
在太阳完全升起的时候, 徐仁宇潜进了树篱迷园。迷园离卓秀浩家门口不远。  
8点15分, 卓秀浩离家前往大京医院, 8点30分, 检方得到李泰京和徐妍雅提交的张英美兼职的红酒庄地下酒窖里藏着的证据, 申请到卓秀浩的逮捕令。10点左右检方到达正真集团逮捕卓秀浩。李泰京提前告诉他, 检方可能要求搜查卓秀浩家, 如果申请搜查, 卓秀浩可能采取其他行动。徐仁宇只有一个半小时找到陆东植。  
汽车引擎声一过, 徐仁宇就绕出树篱迷园。他一枪放倒了一个看见他走过来的保镖, 戴上口罩, 快步走进水榭中的餐厅。提前进来的男人比了个ok的手势, 他合上电脑离开。徐仁宇一边进入内室, 一边确认沿途的监视摄像头是否在工作。

赵贤宇百无聊赖地玩着手机, 他玩了一会儿, 打了个哈欠, 抬眼看了下屏幕, 9点20了, 屏幕里两个卓秀浩的玩具都没什么动静。他又低头看了眼手机。有什么东西十分不对劲地让他心神不宁。他又抬眼看了监视器屏幕, 1秒, 2秒, 3秒, 所有画面都是静止的, 只有屏幕时间在跳动。他站起来, 走出监控室, 一根漆黑的枪管顶上他的后背。  
“拿出白色房间的钥匙。”一个低沉的男声在背后说。  
赵贤宇缓慢的举起双手, 试图周旋:“你这样我有点紧张, 拿不到, 在我裤子后面口袋里。”  
枪管一动不动地顶着他。  
是个镇定无比, 不受诱惑的男人。赵贤宇啧了一声, 伸手缓慢地拿出了一串钥匙。  
“抓起白色房间的钥匙给我看。”  
赵贤宇抓起三个钥匙举起来, 说:“我带你去开吧, 毕竟这里像迷宫一样……”  
砰地一声他的脑浆喷射在门框边。


	7. Let the Right One In

沾了血的钥匙打开了三重物理锁, 入目是一个纯白色的房间。房间里一角坐着一个人, 徐仁宇轻念他的名字:“东植。”  
坐着的人转过身来, 带着他通红的双眼, 徐仁宇的心被揪了一下。  
“徐仁宇……”陆东植笑了, 笑得鼻涕眼泪都流了出来。“为什么……”  
徐仁宇拼不出他想说出的完整句子, 秒针在滴答滴答倒数。他走到陆东植面前, 从他脖颈而上抚摸着他的后脑勺, 说:“走得动吗? 我们时间不多。”  
陆东植点了点头。  
两人离开白色的房间, 出了门见到赵贤宇的尸体, 陆东植合上了眼睛。  
徐仁宇牵着他的手出了这个克里特迷宫, 许久未见的阳光苍白得有些刺眼。

陆忠哲和家人接到电话后赶到私人医院探望陆东植, 一家人对徐仁宇感激不尽, 后妈和姐姐撒了许多泪, 嘱咐陆东植在医院好好检查身体, 絮絮叨叨了半个多小时才离开。  
徐仁宇用博柏利的手帕擦了擦被陆家人眼泪鼻涕蹭到的手, 他觉得陆东植安静得有点过分，整个人靠在病床上，白得透明。  
他突然用手背轻蹭了下陆东植乖巧的鼻尖，问：“在想什么？”  
“嗯？没什么。”陆东植低垂着眼睫，摇摇头。  
“东植。”徐仁宇紧紧地追着陆东植的双眼, 直到他抬头, 便吻住了他的唇。陆东植感觉到他下唇柔软地轻触自己的唇。  
他直觉徐仁宇想要对他说什么, 但是他没有开口。  
他忽然懂了, 这是徐仁宇的安慰仪式。  
“不许离开我。”  
陆东植觉得徐仁宇的眼神有点可怕。

检查了身体又检查了陆东植的精神状态后, 医生表示他除了有些亚健康之外没有其他大的毛病, 修养几天便可以出院。  
沈宝景知道陆东植住院后也来看望他。  
“东植, 抱歉, 都是因为我…….”她看了站在旁边一直没有离开的徐仁宇一眼, “你才会发生这些事情。如果……卓秀浩虐杀女性的案件开庭的话, 你会出庭作证吗?”  
“沈警长, 请你马上离开, 探病期间不要谈公事。”徐仁宇冷冷地打断了沈宝景的话。  
“ 宝景……我暂时不想考虑这件事。”陆东植躲避着沈宝景的双眼。  
“ 也对, 是我僭越了。东植你……好好休息。有空去我那坐坐吧。”  
沈宝景还想说什么, 徐仁宇伸手示意她出去。

<自那天从卓秀浩家逃出来后, 徐仁宇就几乎没有离开过陆东植, 在医院陪着他, 还把要签的字, 要见的人都安排在医院附近做。出院时陆东植随口问了句:“现在回我家吗?”徐仁宇瞪了他一眼, 用一种理所当然的口吻说:“东植现在很不安全, 去我家。”  
于是陆东植住进了徐仁宇的宅邸。上次来陆东植就发现了, 徐仁宇家只有一个卧室, 也只有一张床。他有些忐忑不安, 但又不好意思主动提及。  
洗完澡后的陆东植发现自己的旧衣服全被徐仁宇扔掉了, 更衣间里放着一件浴袍, 其他什么都没有。他咬了咬嘴唇, 披着浴袍出去, 没穿内裤的双腿感觉有些奇怪。  
徐仁宇不在卧室, 他走到客厅, 发现书桌后的书架开了条缝。他推开了那个移动的书架, 进了一间密室, 密室的墙上挂着无数种武器, 徐仁宇穿着白衬衫, 赤着脚站在那中间。  
陆东植失语了, 他和徐仁宇对视着, 在他还保留理智的一瞬, 他嗤笑了那个希望睡在沙发上的自己。  
徐仁宇解开了他浴袍腰间打的结, 那浴袍被他手指一掀便整件掉落在地上。

“仁宇, 你还有多少秘密……”陆东植话音刚落敏感的性器就被徐仁宇的膝盖顶弄着, 男人双臂圈住他的腰, 牙齿玩弄着他的喉结。陆东植心情复杂地发现自己对徐仁宇的身体没有任何一点抗拒。微凉的空气让他情动的乳尖挺起, 徐仁宇发现了, 轻笑着含着其中一朵, 允吸, 拨弄, 啃咬, 那红肿的小点变得水嫩嫣红。陆东植腰肢绵软地挂在徐仁宇身上, 乳尖的快感让他的欲望前端挺立, 分泌出的汁液蹭在徐仁宇的西裤上。  
“东植……”徐仁宇贴着他的耳廓轻念着他的名字, 那声音因为欲望仿佛来自遥远的天边, “帮我……”徐仁宇抓着他的手按在自己的欲望上, 陆东植意识混沌地解开了他的拉链。  
“乖孩子, 掏出来, 摸摸它。”陆东植把手伸进徐仁宇的裤子里, 摸到了那个坚硬而滚烫的热源。他还不知道该怎么做的时候, 徐仁宇的舌头伸进他的嘴里, 舔弄着他的上颚, 陆东植被逗弄得双眼含泪发红。“东植是怎么自慰的, 嗯? 做给我看。”徐仁宇抓着他的手抚弄着自己的性器, 陆东植手指包裹着那怒张的肉棒, 感受到手指下那跳动的青筋。他脑袋冒烟地不太有章法地撸动着徐仁宇的肉棒, 徐仁宇抓住他的双手, 将他推倒在沙发上, 陆东植绵软的腰肢被他捞起, 后穴被他纤细好看的手指玩弄着, 那些之前被卓秀浩撕裂的细小伤口痊愈了。徐仁宇打算让他哭着求饶, 所以他不紧不慢地扩张着小穴, 见陆东植舒服地舒展着身体, 他从抽屉里拿出一支润滑液挤在手中。陆东植见他动作好奇地向后看, 徐仁宇双手揉搓着那坨润滑液, 眼睛紧盯着他的背部不放, 那液体在他手中发出淫靡的水声, 偶尔有些滴落在陆东植的腰间, 让他的身体敏感地弹动一下。 手指裹着已经温热的润滑液毫无阻碍的捅进了小穴, 陆东植轻叹一声却又立即感到空虚不满, 他无意识地向后挺动着臀部, 想要吞噬更大更粗的东西。“仁宇……仁宇……”  
徐仁宇按打着他的敏感点, 陆东植扭动得更加剧烈了。他的性器一下一下地打在徐仁宇托着他肚子的手腕上, 徐仁宇诱惑道:“东植, 想要的东西要自己争取喔……”  
“哈啊……我想要仁宇的……我要仁宇的进来……更粗的……”  
“好, 只要东植想要的, 我都会满足。”  
润滑液辅助徐仁宇膨胀的性器进入了陆东植的肠道, 发出令人卷趾的绵密的水声。徐仁宇俯在陆东植的背上缓冲紧致的肠道造成的巨大快感, 陆东植的背因为暧昧的呼吸和滴落的色情汗液变得嫣红。“东植里面好紧……”徐仁宇一口咬在陆东植肩膀上, 把整根肉棒操进去, 陆东植的骚点被碾压, 他情不自禁地发出了勾人的呻吟, 腰放佛自己拥有意识似的, 淫荡地扭动着迎合着抽送。徐仁宇的节奏越来越快, 沙发软垫都快被两人甩在地上。陆东植的内壁因为抽插而变得越来越酥软, 被草开了的肠道时紧时松, 徐仁宇恨不得把贪婪的陆东植干死在怀里。就在两人似乎都要同时高潮的时候, 他扭过陆东植的脸和他接吻, 下身却丝毫不动。陆东植不乐意了, 他屁股夹着徐仁宇的性器, 穴口一缩一缩地勾引着肉棒。 “不乖的东植, 要惩罚你……”徐仁宇拔出肉棒, 把陆东植推到在沙发上, 陆东植的双腿被他一手折起压在胸前, 一手提起一根墙边的红烛。陆东植看着他手腕倾斜, 火焰向下靠近, 害怕地全身卷缩。谁知徐仁宇的手停在半空, 烛泪承受不住滴落在陆东植的肋骨上, 一点的滚烫稍纵即逝, 痛与乐相互激荡, 陆东植刚才萎靡不振的性器又精神奕奕地挺立了。一点滴在右乳尖, 透过那敏感的花蕾快感瞬间穿刺了陆东植的胸膛, 接着时左乳尖。冷却后的蜡块被徐仁宇的手指扣弄下来, 两粒红肿的小花蕊又骚又痒, 徐仁宇揉搓着陆东植的双乳, 发现他两眼失神地射了。高潮的穴口快速的蠕动着, 但还是被徐仁宇粗大的肉棒强行碾开, 陆东植僵直的身体无法承受那么多快感, 他眼泪像拧开的水龙头流进发鬓和耳朵里。 徐仁宇被那不断高潮的小口按揉着的肉茎紧密的挺动了数十下, 灼热的精液射在他体内, 陆东植张着嘴无声地呻吟。 


	8. 本能

烛泪零散地滴落在木地板上, 被谁掰断了一截。徐仁宇的双手十指插入陆东植的指缝将人摁在沙发上, 下身与他相融。被操弄了两次的陆东植累了, 只是绵软无力地任由徐仁宇动作。他亲吻陆东植的身体, 细小的奇怪的角落, 指缝, 腰眼, 肋骨。陆东植忍耐着麻痒, 手情不自禁地抚弄他的头发。垂落的刘海让徐仁宇的脸棱角显得没有那么分明, 那总是深藏锋芒的眼睛藏在低垂的眼睫毛后面。高潮后的徐仁宇还是留在他体内, 陆东植动了动屁股, 用自己都意识不到的慵懒声线说:“仁宇……出去, 我想洗澡了…….”  
徐仁宇咬着他脖子上那颗小小的痣, 闻言退了出来, 肉茎拔出小穴发出令人羞涩的水声, 陆东植敏感地发出一些模糊的哼叫。徐仁宇笑着看陆东植因为腿有些软滑下沙发坐倒在地上, 扶起他两个人进了浴室。  
两人在水下抚摸着对方的身体, 陆东植又迷迷糊糊地被干上了。他被抱起来靠在玻璃门边, 混着水和之前黏糊的润滑液精液的穴口软呼呼的含着徐仁宇的性器, 热烫的柱体总是滑落, 陆东植只好免力夹紧徐仁宇总是这时候用一种调侃的眼神望着他, 似乎他刚才并没有咬着陆东植的锁骨, 用粗壮的阴茎阴猥地摩挲着陆东植敏感的会阴逗弄他发情。龟头捣弄着脆弱的粘膜发出扑哧扑哧的水声, 先前高潮的神经又被迅速加热成快被蒸发的状态。  
洗完澡的陆东植彻底站不起来了, 他被徐仁宇抱着睡在那张大床上。

陆东植在徐仁宇的床上醒来, 房子的主人已经离开去上班。陆东植全身酸软地扶着墙面去洗漱, 出来已经中午12点多了。就在陆东植想找吃的时候他的手机铃声响起, 手机显示“徐理事”来电。陆东植心想着等下要修改备注名, 就接起了电话。  
“东植, 身体还好吗?”  
陆东植脸一红道:“挺好的呀……你是在公司吗?”  
“嗯。”  
“为什么去上班不叫醒我? 我也应该去公司。”  
“今天早上我看了东植的屁股, 都肿起来了呢。我替你请假了。”  
陆东植这下脖子都红了, 他感觉徐仁宇是故意的。  
“那…那……”陆东植想来想去都不知道要怎么反击。  
电话那边徐仁宇笑了。  
“东植, 今天在家休息, 哪都不要去, 等我回家。”徐仁宇说完挂了电话, 他第一次体会到有人在家等他是一件令人期待的事。

陆东植以为身边的人都不知道自己住进了徐仁宇家,于是挨个给姐姐和后妈打电话 。  
“东植? 啊啊, 我知道。徐理事说了他觉得正真的人可能会报复你, 所以你乖乖呆在他家比较好。他家那个房子很漂亮吧? 拍点照片给我看看啊? 徐理事有女朋友吗? 我有个朋友可以介绍给他, 保证是美女! 什么?! 36岁未婚女有什么错?! 你不也是34了没有女朋友吗?”  
陆东植气得直接挂了电话。  
他一点都不想要徐仁宇身边出现任何女人, 但他又觉得自己没有办法阻止徐仁宇和其他任何女人在一起。

徐仁宇回到家就看见陆东植坐在客厅沙发上发呆, 他走过去, 摸陆东植的脸。  
他的鹿脸红了, 并且挥开他的手。陆东植跑去厨房, 说:“我做了晚饭。”  
徐仁宇品尝了陆东植做的晚饭, 并打算品尝他的身体。他开了一瓶威士忌, 一脸平静地告诉东植, 营业三组要被裁员了, 希望他到自己部门来工作。于是应聘合同必须重新签, 而他正好顺便把合同带回家了。  
陆东植不疑有他, 但他想到朴宰浩和吴美珠他们, 便说:“就没有别的办法了吗?朴代理他们有家有室, 被裁员会很难过吧?”  
“东植太为别人着想了。”徐仁宇顿了顿, 说:“这样吧, 我给他们推荐到其他证券公司去, 怎么样?”  
陆东植便放心了。  
徐仁宇拿出合同, 翻开最后的签名页, 让陆东植签了名。  
陆东植一眼扫到合同上的英文, 觉得有点奇怪, 但没有细想便签名了。

然而三天后, 吴美珠发了条让陆东植摸不着头脑的短信:“前辈, 你到底去了哪里?! 你居然和徐理事结婚了吗?! ”


	9. 鶏と蛇と豚

陆东植扶着酸软的腰问什么时候自己能去办公室上班, 徐仁宇却突然凑过来把人下唇咬了。他咬的一点也不用力, 只不过是想把舌头伸进陆东植嘴巴的前戏罢了。  
这些日子只要肌肤相触就必定发展成第二天酸软得下午才爬得起床的架势, 陆东植上厕所前后都有异物感。就连睡梦里那环抱他腰间的双臂, 压着自己的双腿都带着极其轻微的刺痛感。陆东植使了点劲推开徐仁宇, 说:“今天真的不能再……我太累了。”  
徐仁宇抿了抿嘴没说什么, 拿起陆东植做好的小菜端到餐桌上, 他坐下来拍了拍自己的大腿, 示意陆东植坐在上面。  
陆东植小心地悬坐在他的指定席, 徐仁宇看了他颤抖的腿一眼, 就把人实抱在怀里, 说:“吃饭吧, 笨蛋。”  
陆东植自医院之后就习惯了被徐仁宇喂食, 只是坐在他结实的大腿上吃饭还是第一次。他嘴角上翘又不愿意被发现, 后脑勺总是背对着徐仁宇。徐仁宇用力掐了他大腿一把, 恶狠狠地说:“给我转过来不然你明天别想下床。”  
陆东植疼得好心情都没有了, 他扭过头来, 问夹着菜的某人:“理事, 您给我的那张黑卡您收好了吗?”  
“什么意思?”徐仁宇的声音又低又冷, 陆东植知道他在生气。  
“我……不想和理事成为那种关系, 那种……金钱的关系。我想……我想了解你。”陆东植鼓起勇气说完话, 就低着头看着自己的手指不说话。  
“…….”徐仁宇放下碗筷, 抱着陆东植的身子双手慢慢收紧, “这是你自己说的话……反悔也没有用……”陆东植笑笑，任由男人的双臂像一双钳子似的把他固定在自己怀里。

他有男朋友了，他的男朋友长得是陆东植说不出的好看。脾气好的时候温柔聪明，脾气不好的时候暴躁冷峻。他那双手有力、优雅、情色，陆东植想到这里脸红耳热......如果两个男人的感情并不出人意料的话，他想向全世界宣告，他的男朋友是徐仁宇。  
但他身边没有同性圈子的人, 这种雀跃便无处抒发, 直到吴美珠发来质问。  
“我在理事家…….结婚是什么意思?”  
“听说你们已经在加拿大注册结婚了啊? 为什么这么重要的事情不提前告诉我们?”  
陆东植倒想问正在上班的徐仁宇, 为什么这么重要的事情没有跟自己商量过。他又回想起两天前奇怪的合同, 感觉似乎找到了违和感的来源。  
“你是怎么知道的?”  
“你们的结婚认证挂被匿名人士在公司论坛上啊!!!!!你快上去看吧!!!”吴美珠一激动打了很多惊叹号和表情包, 陆东植心慌地关掉kakaotalk, 打开浏览器进入论坛。  
那张疑似认证的图已经被人撤回了, 但相关的讨论帖疯狂暴涨, 有冷嘲热讽的, 有不相信的, 也有说陆东植是男狐狸精的, 但这些都不重要。陆东植在一堆情绪性发泄中看到一个人冷静地分析说, 最近大韩证券的董事会要召开了, 徐忠贤年事已高, 可能会在近日决定公司新会长由哪个儿子来担任。如果现在爆出徐仁宇不仅仅爱好男色, 还与男性联姻的话, 恐怕对他这个婚外子更不利了。  
务实、机智、领导力出众的徐仁宇是大韩证券的业绩传说, 是很多人崇拜的对象, 人们没办法因为他职务比弟弟徐志勋低一阶而忽视他的才华。他强硬而聪明, 总是能得到自己想要的东西, 这是一向随波逐流并软弱的陆东植做不到的。他艳羡但也隐隐知道成为这样的人付出的是什么。

“美珠, 我必须辞职才行。”或者说只有他彻底离开公司, 才能减轻徐仁宇遭受流言蜚语的攻击。  
“前辈, 那你快到公司来吧, 朴代理他们都很想你。”吴美珠发了个感动的表情。  
“嗯, 好。”

卓秀浩放下吴美珠的手机, 对坐在对面战战兢兢的年轻女性说:“谢谢你的帮忙, 你家的债务很快就会还清了, 恭喜。”  
吴美珠欲言又止。

徐忠贤靠坐在家里的主位上, 脸色晦暗地盯着徐仁宇质问他:“你怎么会做出这样的事! 你打算怎么办?!”  
“没有怎么办, 帖子已经撤了, 真相只会消失, 我的私生活和我管理公司并不会造成什么冲突。”  
“愚蠢! 帖子早就在公司里传开了, 这件事迟早会流传到客户和民众耳朵里, 那个叫陆东植的职员必须马上开除, 而你, 如果还想保住理事职位, 就给我去和地位适当的女人结婚!”徐忠贤怒而拍桌道。  
他气得背着手站了起来, 却没有看到平日里表面乖顺的大儿子一脸阴霾密布。  
出了父亲家, 曹宥真电话徐仁宇, 他给陆东植签的文件复印件的确是徐志勋收买职员搞到并放上公司论坛的。他狠拍一把方向盘，闭上眼感受到愤怒的血液全身逆流。冷静了几秒, 他又回拨电话曹宥真, 约见自己忠实手下。

陆东植自住院以来他所有的随身物品除了手机都交给徐仁宇保管了, 一时半会既找不到钱包也不知道怎么开徐仁宇家的密码锁。他给徐仁宇发短信, 没回复。害怕他上班忙不好接电话, 犹豫了一会, 忽然密码锁就开了。大韩证券徐会长在一个助理的带领下进了徐仁宇的家, 他带着商业周刊封面上那种长者的表情对陆东植笑了笑。  
“徐理事还没有回家么?”  
“呃……”陆东植还没反应过来这熟悉的上位者到底是哪位, 只好硬着头皮回答:“没有, 他还没…….”  
“陆代理, 陪我老人家去逛逛吧。”  
两个壮硕的保镖从徐忠贤身后走来, 一人站一边, 做一个请的手势, 陆东植没有蠢到以为他可以逃跑。

电视里徐泰锡为7年前参与南原餐馆舞弊案, 辞任总检察长并退出新一届议员选举。他苍白的头发和脸色相得益彰, 站在那里严肃地对着空气鞠躬。卓秀浩紧盯着大屏幕, 皱着眉对身后的宋武勇说:“他这是脑子中风了吗? 他这样政治自杀了徐妍雅怎么办?”  
宋武勇风淡云轻地说:“也是有人不轻易受任何事诱惑, 高风亮节。”  
卓秀浩嗤笑一声, 接到眼线的电话说徐忠贤带着陆东植离开了徐仁宇家, 他突然找到了新的乐趣, 于是敲了敲门, 一个律师恭敬地进来。  
“取保候审的犯人可以出门吗?”  
“当然可以。”  
卓秀浩笑笑自顾自出了房间。

陆东植坐在别墅的客厅里, 旁边的壁炉燃烧的炉火烘得他半边身子暖和, 半边身子冰凉。  
“陆代理, 作为长子的人, 是要为全家做主的, 你是, 徐仁宇也是。”  
徐忠贤盯着陆东植安静的侧脸, 继续道:“我的继承人, 不能是个与男人结婚的人, 这点希望你明白。如果你真心为徐仁宇考虑, 希望你不要干扰他和优秀女性的婚事。”  
陆东植本来呆滞的目光变了, 他转头望着徐忠贤, 问:“徐会长的意思是?”  
“我会给他安排适合的婚姻对象, 等这波丑闻过去后, 让他继承我的公司。志勋能力有限, 所带团队效益不好, 志也不在此, 养个儿子我也不是没有这个能力。”  
陆东植却忽然问道:“那为什么会长您要让徐常务占着更高职位呢?” “自古成为王者的人都是需要磨砺的, 我这是要磨砺他的心性, 让他能承担压力, 成材哪有那么简单。” 陆东植失语了, 他那些天真肤浅的期待, 在这个父亲说的话语面前似乎不值一提。 “会长您有问过仁宇, 他真的想继承公司吗?” 徐忠贤对这个问题嗤之以鼻, 他笑着拍了拍椅子扶手:“他就是年轻的我, 他想要什么我怎么可能不知道。” “陆代理, 你家也不富裕, 弟弟还在上学, 这里有两千万。” 助理对着陆东植打开一个行李箱, 里面都是韩元。 “离开徐仁宇, 你就能得到这两千万。”徐忠贤言语间满满的盅惑。 陆东植反问:“如果我不呢?” “那他也没必要做我的继承人了, 请个优秀代理人辅助志勋也不是不可以。你好好想想, 两个男人怎么在韩国过下去?” 正说着, 助理忽然从门边过来对徐忠贤耳语。 “正真的副会长过来了。”

徐忠贤略带困惑地站起身, 陆东植愕然地望着门口出现的那熟悉的噩梦。


	10. Justice

卓秀浩步伐悠哉地踱进来，他身后跟着一个娇小的身影，是许久未见的沈宝景。  
“徐会长打猎怎么不去我那山庄？偏偏跑到这个小别墅来？”卓秀浩径直坐在陆东植身边，陆东植身体瞬间僵硬。  
徐忠贤微笑道：“人老了年纪大了，跑不动那么大的地方。”  
卓秀浩看了两眼被助理收好的行李箱，笑着说：“看来我不小心撞见了一桩交易？”  
徐仲贤脸色不虞，卓秀浩没有继续揭露，而是对沈宝景递了个眼色。  
“东植，我找你想跟你聊一下。徐会长不好意思，失陪。”  
沈宝景拉起陆东植上了二楼进了一个小房间，她还顺手关上门。  
陆东植一时半会有点懵，他没想到卓秀浩认识沈宝景：“宝景，你怎么跟卓秀浩一起过来？”  
沈宝景一脸沉重地说：“因为他告诉了我一些事情，关于你和徐仁宇的。”  
陆东植忽觉一盆凉水直浇脑门。他有些心虚地不敢直视沈宝景的双眼。  
“他告诉我，你们在一起了，徐仁宇还和周敏英的死可能有关系！”  
沈宝景激动地抓着他的领口质问道：“你怎么发生这么多事情不告诉我？！先不说周敏英的死是不是跟徐仁宇有关，你……你怎么跟他在一起了也没跟我说一声？！”  
陆东植抱着沈宝景肩膀，想解释什么又无从说起，周敏英被一枪爆头的情景历历在目。  
他觉得他在名为徐仁宇的沙漠里长途跋涉太久，已经忘记了在真正的绿洲该如何生活。如果可以，他想永远对沈宝景隐瞒那些禁色的回忆，就当从来没有发生过。  
沈宝景见陆东植欲言又止到沉默不语，不禁开始怀疑：“卓秀浩说的是真的？！他想除掉周敏英是不是？然后你也知道？你看到了什么还是你听到了什么？”  
“不......我不知道他和周敏英的事......我现在有点累，我想独处一下。”  
沈宝景见他脸色苍白，便安慰道：“好，你要是想起什么给我电话。”  
她转身出去，留给陆东植一室静谧。

终于忙完的徐仁宇从曹宥真处得知陆东植被自己父亲劫走了，卓秀浩还去了别墅。他焦急地拨通了陆东植的电话，挂心的人说自己平安让他放心，然后是一阵沉默。徐仁宇知道这是陆东植心事重重的征兆。他将话筒拿开，深吸了一口气，用一种从未有过的温和声音说：“等我过来接你好吗？我很担心你的安全。”  
当徐仁宇终于感到别墅的时候，只有陆东植留在那个房间里。陆东植坐在窗台边，这个场景似乎曾经出现在徐仁宇的梦中。  
他轻轻地靠近陆东植，轻唤他的名字：“东植。”  
等陆东植回头，徐仁宇亲在他额头上，像一件珍宝。  
“徐仁宇，你是不是觉得......我就像一只宠物，一只玩偶，是任你处置的东西？”陆东植轻声质问。  
徐仁宇看见他的鼻子通红，似乎哭过了。  
他单膝跪下，环着陆东植的身体，望着他的眼睛说：“不，你不是我的玩偶和宠物，你是我活着的唯一乐趣。东植，这个世界太无聊了，太绝望了。”  
陆东植看见身下的男人眼底的墨色，像两个无止境的黑洞。  
“只有你是我唯一值得争取的人。只有你是那个独一无二的......”他说着将脸埋在陆东植的手心里，精致的唇瓣啄吻恋人的手指。  
陆东植盯着他的发旋，他惊讶，不知所措，不知道这是不是又一次的表演。他没有想过自己担得起这种分量，然而想到那一纸婚书，心里涌动的只有怪异的感动和眷恋。自己被一只世人所不能接纳的野兽渴望着，在这凶猛的野兽身侧居然是那么的安全和甜蜜，他应该要感到良心受到谴责。他知道自己并不能将所有罪责撇清在徐仁宇身上，因为眷恋这种成为某个人最重要的存在的人，是自己。  
他应该捅出徐仁宇亲手杀了周敏英的事，将刀递给卓秀浩，让两人斗得你死我活。也许徐仁宇会在正真的压力下败下阵来，然后身败名裂，身陷囵圄。  
这个黑色的幻想掠过他脑海，但他知道自己并不会去实现，因为徐仁宇跪在他身下。

徐仁宇从大韩证券辞了职，有人发现他被北美一家证券公司挖走。大韩证券的继承人落在徐志勋身上。  
有人爆出了卓秀浩拍摄的一些被囚禁女练习生时所拍摄的照片视频，网络上引起一股抵制正真的浪潮。卓秀浩的律师团和徐妍雅、李泰京打了逾半年官司都还未定他的罪，民众认为法庭办事效率太低，故意拖延对财团不利的审判。


	11. Copy Cat (ft.Kelis) Skream

陆东植一直知道徐仁宇是个说一不二的人。比如说他通过给陆忠哲买陆肉共和国的新铺位获得丈人的欢心，又比如说他在陆忠哲知道两人真正关系的时候突然跪了下来，害全家人震惊和心软。陆东植知道这些“表演”都是故意的，目的都只是为了好让心智保守的陆忠哲能够接受他们的感情，然后放手让陆东植跟着徐仁宇去新大陆。他既没有所谓的“发生了世上所不容的恋情的悔过和愧疚”，也没有“会好好照顾东植当他是自己唯一的亲人的决心”。  
他隐约感受到从前的自己似乎是被徐仁宇追逐着的，即使他没有同性恋的经验，他也知道自己似乎被徐仁宇选中了。他只是被动接受着被人喜爱和珍视的感觉，所以当他想回报对方的时候，毫无例外地既笨拙又有些难堪。  
他们在加拿大的房产中介是个女性，和风度翩翩又操一口流利英语的徐仁宇谈笑风生。两人全程将英语不太流利的陆东植晾在一边，这让陆东植十分气闷。他发誓自己必须以最快的速度学会英语，于是他去社区学校报了一个英语课程。徐仁宇知道了这件事之后，淡淡地劝说他找个私人英语老师。  
“这样你会学得更快，如果怕贵我替你垫付课程费。”他听起来和一般心疼自己丈夫的男人没什么不同，但陆东植总觉得他在打什么鬼主意。  
西门第一次见面却让他打消了顾虑。西门是个非常讨人喜欢的男人，很有亲和力同时又非常耐心引导。陆东植心想收费高的私人教师应该就像西门这样的吧。有一次自我介绍的练习途中，陆东植无意得知西门也是一个同性恋，他和一个韩国人结婚了。这让他很兴奋，有遇到同类的感觉。  
但是紧接着徐仁宇就告诉他，他想学开直升飞机，所以把人扔在渥太华就跑去美国呆了一个多星期。  
陆东植有点生气。他觉得和徐仁宇进入了角力的阶段。  
“西门，到底有什么办法可以讨男人开心呢？我以前都没有和其他人谈过恋爱，第一次结婚就远走他乡，挺迷茫的。”  
西门挑眉道：“你们感情不好吗？为什么要讨你丈夫欢心呢？”  
“并不是这样……”  
“那就是你们性生活不和谐？”  
陆东植回想当初刚到加拿大倒完时差后第一个周末就被徐仁宇按在床上弄了两天，满头黑线，答道：“我觉得不是这样的……我只是想要他离不开我。”  
“那么只有两种方式了吧。要么是让他心理上离不开你，要么是床上让他离不开你。”西门眨了眨右眼。

陆东植又在西门的指示下买了几本关于爱情技巧的书，那些书封面都是暧昧的男女痴缠的照片，看上去十分罗曼蒂克，就像情人节时到处挂着的巧克力店招，生怕别人不知道吃完红酒巧克力就会让痴男怨女如痴如醉一样。  
陆东植用生平最专心的态度看完了几本英文的恋爱参考，得出结论，爱情必须要有新鲜感才能熬过保质期。于是他便尝试给他们在新大陆的生活一点新鲜感，比如说去脱衣舞俱乐部学习如何成为一名火辣的舞者。他觉得俱乐部的男女们对他过分热情好客，有问必答。他觉得自己学会了很多有用的东西。可能得益于徐仁宇在加拿大没有太多熟人，他一直不知道他跑去学开飞机的时候陆东植也跑去学一项新技能了。

突击查岗。陆东植选择一个周末买了张机票就飞到洛杉矶找正在上飞行课的徐仁宇，说很好奇要参观一下。徐仁宇见到陆东植有些惊讶，他跟教官申请了让家属观光飞行的要求。教官非常痛快地同意了，四人一起登上robinson r44那个灰不溜秋的大铁块，陆东植忍不住用韩语问：“你到底为啥要学开这个玩意儿啊？”  
“因为能开飞机很爽啊。”徐仁宇在陆东植耳边大声的说，直升机机翼轰鸣声让他的声线有些变形。这个败家玩意儿，陆东植心一横，把一条大腿横跨在徐仁宇大腿上。徐仁宇顿住了，他一脸意外地瞄着扭头看向窗外的陆东植，心想这是怎么了都。  
直升机爬升时遇到气流略有颠簸，徐仁宇注意到陆东植脸色红润，腰臀随着飞机的颤动而轻微地扭动。他觉得今天真的是诡异极了。于是把人的肩膀搂住，凑到他耳边问：“是不是我周末都不在家把你晾着太寂寞，才跑过来啊？”  
徐仁宇低沉的嗓音和呼吸喷在陆东植耳边，他脸更红了，他把人晾了几秒，才故意回头，嘴唇不经意间碰到徐仁宇的唇角说：“对啊，所以你去学开飞机我去学跳脱衣舞啊～”  
他声音里饱含的埋冤之情让报复性说辞的威慑力削减到只剩下色情的邀请，徐仁宇一开始又惊又怒，反应过来后掐着人后颈肉笑着说：“谁看过你跳舞？！我很难保证我不会让看过的人无缘无故死掉。”  
陆东植笑笑：“我只是去学，晚上跳给你看的话你是不是该去自杀？”说着眼睛往下明目张胆地盯着徐仁宇下半身，看不出来硬没硬，陆东植倒是觉得屁股后面插的玩意儿搅动得他前面流出的水被风吹得凉飕飕的。

本来要飞足30分钟领略一下洛杉矶风光被徐仁宇叫停了。他开车把陆东植载到酒店房间，关上门，一脸怒意地问：“你为什么跑去学什么跳脱衣舞，谁给你出的馊主意？！”  
“你对我很生气吗？生气不如来操我的洞......”陆东植一反常态不接茬，他手解开外面的牛仔裤，浆硬的裤头挂在丰满的臀部上，他双腿抖了抖，布料往下滑露出一条女式的白色蕾丝丁字裤。徐仁宇顿时眼睛发直。陆东植手伸进挂在秀气胯骨上的蕾丝内裤里，已经微微勃起的肉茎因为狭窄的空间被挤出纤薄的布料冒出头来，那葱白的手指探入神秘的阴影。丰盈的大腿挡住了徐仁宇追逐的视线，那曾经因为他的射精和操弄而变得红彤彤的洞口是否饥渴地收缩着？徐仁宇肆意地想象，不由得西裤绷得很紧，陆东植见机用另外一只手拉开人家的拉链，那勃涨的阴茎烫着他的皮肤。  
徐仁宇急不可耐地将人掰过身去，推倒在床上。那丰满的臀部和神秘的裂缝吸引着他上手掐弄和揉搓，陆东植随即发出快感的呻吟。他伸手探向那可爱的居所，却碰到了一个橡胶质地的手柄。徐仁宇疑惑了两秒，然后就飞快地将东西拉了出来，陆东植的内壁受不了刺激直接射了。放进去的是一个外星生物似的按摩棒，徐仁宇看了一眼便明白为何今天陆东植这么反常了。他摸了摸高潮时不断闭合的穴口，狠狠地说：“东植太不乖了，居然自己玩自己的洞射精了。东植的洞只能我操射，被我充满，灌注精液......”陆东植听着耳边的淫词秽语兴奋不已，微翘着臀部摩擦徐仁宇的下身。男人摆动着性器，在他臀缝里涂满了湿答答的前列腺液，找到了柔软而微张的洞穴插了进去。陆东植好久没有和徐仁宇做爱了，后穴生硬地接纳着吐着水的大家伙，倒不是痛，但有点呼吸一滞。徐仁宇按压着他敏感而挺立的乳点将性器插到底，陆东植慢慢缓过气来，双臀紧闭地挤压徐仁宇抽出去的性器。那粗而硬的热棒开始又快又用力地插入着甬道，把它弄得湿湿软软的。陆东植得趣地向后顶着臀，好让徐仁宇能碾一碾他的G点。  
“......嗯哈啊……你快点射给我，射进我的洞里......哈啊！”  
徐仁宇余气未消，他掐着身下的人纤细的腰眼缓和了一波快感，在陆东植挪着腰臀想把徐仁宇的肉棒往里吸时用力拍了一把他的臀瓣。陆东植吃痛不敢动了，眼睛红红地回过头来无声地控诉徐仁宇。  
“东植啊，你怎么学坏了呢？挑衅自己老公真的不乖。”说着俯身压着陆东植的背插进去，上翘的龟头一路抵着肠壁让陆东植舒爽地发出像猫发情一样的呻吟。他贪心地吃着身后的肉棒，那滚烫的硬物把肠道操开了，快速地在泥泞的肠肉里磨着陆东植的敏感点，顶着他向高潮冲刺。十几下又快又狠的撞击让陆东植射在床单和肚子上，射完后被徐仁宇翻过身来，一只腿架在他肩膀上，不停开合的甬道再次被插入。徐仁宇拨弄着陆东植情动而挺立的乳豆，腰腹轻缓地摆动，衔着他性器的人失神地沉浸在绵延不绝的快感余波中。陆东植刚射完的肉根因为快感又充血半勃起，后穴食髓知味地圈着徐仁宇的阴茎不放。这次他没有强硬粗暴地把人快速推向高潮，而是缓慢地一点点磨弄着陆东植敏感的肠道。陆东植腹中有什么越堆越高，等他回味过来时，不堪重负的马眼淅淅沥沥地流出浅黄色的尿液。他哭着捶打徐仁宇要去洗手间，结果还是被操到含着对方的精液射尿了。


	12. 番外：错位

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卓勋⚠️  
> 有不重要的新人物⚠️

宋武勇和徐泰锡走得太近了。  
卓秀浩坐在宽大的书桌前，看着秘书给他搜集的照片和资料。  
他又拿起另外一份大韩证券的财报，思索着派谁去接近徐志勋那个草包。  
两年内必须定时向首尔分局汇报行踪这种惩罚，大部分国民还是认为太轻了，但还是令卓秀浩有点烦闷。赵贤宇这个趁手工具被杀，他短期内无法捕捉到满意的猎物。既然暂时不能报复在海外的徐仁宇本人，报复在他同父异母兄弟身上还是合适的。  
过了两天决定了一个在华尔街有实践经验，留学归来的人选，叫金泰熙。秘书说他喜欢吃日料，见面的地点便随客人喜好订了家高级日料店。  
卓秀浩并不喜欢跪着吃饭，让助理订的房间是榻榻米中间晾着双腿吃饭的。金泰熙没有什么异议。  
到了料理店，经理带着他和秘书穿过一个日式花园，袖珍的假山水中间还弄了个小拱桥。  
三人正要从拱桥下去，迎面就走来徐志勋和几个陪酒的女人。  
嬉皮笑脸的徐志勋每次见到卓秀浩脸色都会有一瞬间僵硬，卓秀浩以前没有把细节放在心上。今天不知怎么就有点好笑。他瞧狭窄的拱桥堵住了两方人马的去路，便推开秘书和经理，上前打招呼。  
“唉，没想到徐少爷还是这么好兴致~”  
徐志勋看见他兴味盎然的表情，感觉这场景有点熟悉，下意识有点收敛气焰：“周六出来找点乐子而已，倒是副会长没想到你也喜欢日料？”  
“啊~我真的非常羡慕您，有一位业绩斐然的兄长，虽然他已经离开韩国了，但雄鹰翅膀下好乘凉啊，对吗？”  
这话拐弯抹角让徐志勋十分不爽，他讥讽地笑了笑，直戳正真丑闻：“不敢。我们徐家比不上正真，诱拐练习生闹得满城风雨。比起下药搞女人我还是更喜欢活的。”这话让他身边的妙龄女性都悄悄倒抽一口气，才回过神来面前这位就是传说中的正真副会长。  
但狠话放完徐志勋就后悔了。先不说正真，就算卓秀浩官司缠身他也根本没受到什么实质性的惩罚，连徐仁宇那个疯批以前都没有随意顶撞过卓秀浩，他拿不准这么说话有什么后果。  
卓秀浩两眼发亮，像见到一只会咬人的狐狸，还发现它的爪牙可爱得紧。他的笑让徐志勋毛骨悚然：“是呢。可是我现在不确定自己还喜不喜欢女人，也觉得自己以前真的太过挑剔。男人野性的风味别有风情，我今天算是见识到了。”  
徐志勋感觉脸颊上的肌肉冷风吹冻了一半。他讪讪地侧身让了让路，两拨人便分开了。

妙的是，助理订的房间正好在徐志勋的包厢斜对面。卓秀浩给了一个应侍生一点小费，让他在经过徐志勋包厢时将纸门旁六角形的玻璃窗边的花盆挪开，便能窥视房内躺得四仰八叉的徐志勋。  
金泰熙人很聪明，三言两语听懂了卓秀浩让他去大韩证券的用意后，识趣地告辞说晚上要陪女友罗曼蒂克去。  
卓秀浩一个人留在房间里，啜饮着清酒，眼睛丝毫没有离开那扇玻璃窗。  
他觉得透过窗户窥视到的景象有点可笑，那几个女人像柳条一样的四肢，缠着徐志勋。那些平时在男女之间你来我往的游戏，在消费和被消费的人都同样秀气柔美的情况下显得有趣极了。张英美和徐妍雅都有着柔弱的身姿，曲而长的秀发。她们的脖颈和肩膀弯曲成永恒的弧度，天生诱使男人们为此倾倒，迷醉和发狂。作为一个男人，徐志勋却也一样，或者更胜之——他是脆弱的，他的骨缺少丰盈脂肪的保护，撑着那层白嫩的皮肤，赢弱地存在于世上。  
他会是一个很好的藏品，卓秀浩想。

自从徐仁宇走了以后，徐志勋才充分地意识到自己很懦弱。父亲对徐仁宇的期待落空后，那种重压顷刻间都落在了他肩膀上。以前放肆的玩乐开始被斥责为游手好闲，不务正业。曾以为徐仁宇是个令人厌恶的，势利眼的哥哥，他总是无法逃离在母亲的怂恿下与徐仁宇对抗的宿命。所以在这个不对盘的哥哥离开后，他其实很恐慌很迷乱，这个时候金泰熙入了职。父亲居然开始对一个外人青眼有加，这令他又陷入一种奇特的愤怒状态之中。  
他有意无意地开始找金泰熙的茬，对方却不咸不淡地应对，而且总不让自己抓到什么实际的把柄。  
在父亲提出让他退出资产管理组，调去无中生有的后勤部，原职位由金泰熙代替时，他气得火冒三丈冲去金泰熙的办公室。  
“你这糟心玩意儿算老几！居然敢爬到老子头上！”  
金泰熙抓着徐志勋揪着自己衬衣领口的手，笑着说：“我不算老几，但我劝二少爷明白我背后是什么人。”  
“什么意思？！”  
“之前正真的丑闻里，徐仁宇站出来提供的致命性证据导致大韩证券陷入丑闻漩涡中，正真和大韩就是一条绳子上的蚂蚱。所以徐会长才会将公司交给我而不是你。”  
“你这！”徐志勋气得说不出话。  
“二少爷真的想出气，还请把怒气对准把我塞进公司来的副会长吧。我也是奉命打工，没有我也会有其他人。”金泰熙从容不迫地理了理领带。

徐志勋让秘书查卓秀浩行程，听说人晚上准备在自己家的豪宅开泳池派对，他更火了。准备晚上去踢馆，怕场面撑不住还叫上两个个保镖和男助理过去。  
“你这狗崽子！”  
去到了徐志勋才觉得有点不对劲，卓秀浩一身干净凉爽的休闲装站在泳池边，周围都是自己曾经一同游玩过的富家子弟和猪朋狗友。换句话说，没有一个是卓秀浩身边常见的那几个。他莫名有些惴惴。  
“说吧，你到底和我爸完成了什么肮脏的交易，大韩本来应该就是我继承，你把金泰熙插进来什么意思？”  
卓秀浩背着双手，笑笑：“二少爷在说什么傻话，大韩当然是由你继承。金泰熙不过是一个打工的而已。”  
“那你让他管理资产组什么意思？我就管后勤部，后勤部不是一个盈利的部门，它甚至一个员工都没有！”说到这里徐志勋就来气，他冲着卓秀浩的耳边大喊，也不管其他人笑话了。  
卓秀浩嘟了嘟嘴巴，手指轻放在耳边表示很吵。  
“别这么生气，以后后勤部总会有新员工的，人事部会招纳新人嘛。”说着卓秀浩指了指旁边的躺椅请人坐下，他自己干脆地坐在玻璃桌另外一边喝起一杯鸡尾酒，徐志勋发现桌上还有另外一杯相同的，似乎刻意给自己留着。  
“这是你最喜欢的club调酒师调的鸡尾酒。”卓秀浩下巴点点远处一个吧台，“就那位。今天我也把他请过来了。”  
“你什么意思？”徐志勋有些疑惑。  
“我想了解二少爷。你看大韩需要和正真继续合作，而你将来要继承大韩，所以我们结交不是应该的吗？”  
“这调职的事似乎让我觉得你一点诚意都没有。”徐志勋并不太给这种说辞面子。  
“这是因为，”卓秀浩刻意顿了顿，“因为你还没有一个人掌控大韩的实力，不然我就不会派金泰熙去辅助你了。”  
说着他举起手中的杯子，示意徐志勋与自己干杯。  
徐志勋不情不愿地承认这个事实，他余气未消地一口干了鸡尾酒，的确是自己最喜欢的味道。  
卓秀浩还拉着他说了些公司的事务，然而徐志勋喝下的迷幻药已经生效。周围的音乐和人的嬉闹声在他耳朵里轰鸣，身体莫名发热。蓝色的池水看起来凉凉的，于是他走过去，却没有意识到自己的身体已经失去了平衡，一下子便掉入水中。  
卓秀浩走到泳池边，居高临下地看着泡在水里的徐志勋。  
清冷的波光映射在他的脸上，徐志勋有一瞬间错觉面前的人是一尊雕塑。他的目光穿透了自己，好像望向的是自己身后的远处。心和皮肤一样像在辣油滚过一样炙热。徐志勋的理智告诉自己，这是下药后的错觉，是幻象。然而他还是控制不住地想要去抓住那剧烈变动中唯一静止的东西。  
旁人都将卓秀浩的静默不语解读为要给徐二少爷的夜生活添加更为糜乱的色彩，他们七手八脚地脱光徐志勋身上的衣服，奈何当事人十分不配合，于是众人七手八脚地架着他四肢，顺便揩油。  
周围人起哄令徐志勋头晕脑胀，人差点一头栽进水里，被人架着，但手却抓着岸上那人的衣摆，向散发着类似气场的男人哭诉：“哥哥你为什么抛弃我！”  
卓秀浩顿时笑得像条闻到血腥味的鲨鱼。  
他拍拍手，示意其他人：“接下来不是你们的时间，请消失吧。”  
他温顺地吞下了卓秀浩一点也不斯文的性器，这个丑陋而巨大的玩意儿是男人身上最不和谐的部分。热而硬的龟头顶得徐志勋嗓子难受，卓秀浩的手抓着他后脑勺强迫他吞吐那根东西。他隐约感到屈辱，但嘴里横冲直撞的性器抵着他上颚敏感的部位，生理性眼泪控制不住流了下来。这让卓秀浩更加兴奋，他用力地佧了下含着自己阴茎的脸说：“等下后面那张小嘴也要吃下哥哥的精液喔。”  
他后悔被迫与这个难缠的男人交媾，对方抓着他全身上下最肉弹的腰臀不停的用力撞击，蛮横机械的程度，基本上说明了卓秀浩就是个没怎么开过荤的处男。徐志勋逐渐觉得皮肤的厮磨令人发疼，屁股都被拍红了。他觉得自己在和女人做这档子事时比卓秀浩更得心应手。“为了让自己好过一点”，他想，于是自己摆动着腰部试图让卓秀浩能操到更暧昧的角落。这个动作取悦了卓秀浩，他停下抽送，肉刃在穴壁里划动，徐志勋纤薄的腹腔一下子就显现出他肚子里肉棒的形状。这让徐志勋羞愤得抬起脚想踢人。他没踢上卓秀浩就被戳到前列腺，整个人软了下去。肉穴自动分泌出淫液滋润着它里面硕大的肉棒，抽插时发出淫靡的水声。卓秀浩见徐志勋整个人都软了下去，便知道他得了趣，要去使劲狂操那一点。徐志勋哪里尝试过这种玩法，他爽得下半身仿佛化了水，卵蛋里像装满了的水缸一样，被不停地撞击摇动着要喷射什么出来……在无边的快感中，仅有的理智让徐志勋不想射，他的阴茎在悬空的腰部下摇摇晃晃地挺立着，濒临高潮的穴眼，开始收缩催促粗大的肉棒给予精液的浇灌。卓秀浩用力顶了十几下射在不停抽搐的穴口里，他心满意足地发现徐志勋只靠被自己操弄屁眼就高潮了。高潮后的徐志勋敏感不已，他嘴唇微张，双眼迷离，两颗红色的乳粒硬挺着。卓秀浩把阴茎抽出来，乳白色的精液就汩汩地从粉色的小孔流出。他抱着徐志勋，肌肤相贴，继而擦枪走火，又插进柔软的小穴操弄了起来。  
“哥哥操你，喜欢吗？嗯？做哥哥的肉便器好不好？”卓秀浩在柔软的肠道每顶一下问一句，徐志勋脑子混沌找不到答案。他只觉得马眼酸软无比，想要排泄什么。“嗯啊……想......尿尿.......”卓秀浩听见了，贴着徐志勋的耳朵说：“哥哥也想尿尿，尿给你，屁股乖乖接着。”徐志勋听话地拱起臀部，塌着腰说：“哥哥快尿给我......我要去了……”炙热的尿液灌进了肠道，徐志勋爽得也失禁了，他腰上和两腿间全是激情的体液。


End file.
